Deathly Sources
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: The biggest thing to hit the news was the Kaze murder, a powerful and rich family that had more secrets than money. And when Riku and Axel try to solve the murders, they end up falling for the deceased. Soiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and LeoClo.
1. Murder

Tke: Well, since I'm finishing a fic, I should start the one I'm most excited to be doing!! I've held it off for too long!!

Roxas: what fic are you finishing??

Tke: As soon as I get my vampire book back, some time next week, probably Monday, I will be finishing the Vampire fic.

Roxas: oh great.

Tke: you're just jealous you don't get a part; you're just mentioned in that story.

Roxas: _**sticks tongue out**_ shut up. Tke doesn't own shit, she only has six bucks in her wallet so don't bother asking because it's going to her mom's birthday gift in a few days. So technically you can't sue her for shit unless you want to deny a mother a gift from her daughter!! _**Evil laughter**_

X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Deathly Sources

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: Soiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and LeoClo

**Summary**: The biggest thing to hit the news was the Kaze murder, a powerful and rich family that had more secrets than money. And when Riku and Axel try to solve the murders, they end up falling for the deceased. Soiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and LeoClo

**Warnings**: Blood, murder, prostitution, violence, cussing, everything you see in Law and Order XD

X.X.X.X.X

_The shouts were coming closer, feet up the mansion steps slow and steady yet powerful. The man chuckled. His fingers twisting a knife back and forth as he licked his lips and narrowed his eyes with a smirk upon his face._

"_Come here little one."_

_A cold silence rang throughout the area, nothing moved, nothing breathed; nothing was heard, the steps grew closer._

"_Don't you want to make sure your brother is okay, little one?"_

_The man's other hand clenched around a mass of blond hair, carrying it with him as he opened a room._

_There was a small whimper when he first entered, and everything went silent._

_But that small whimper was all he needed._

_Using the hand with the knife he swung open the closet door to come face to face with brown hair and blue eyes._

"_Hello little one."_

_The boy froze, pressing himself as close to the inside of the cabinet as possible._

_The man grinned sadistically and threw the item in the boy's lap._

_The boy's scream echoed throughout the mansion, hands shakily covering his mouth as wide eyes poured tears down his cheeks._

_His twin brother's severed head rolled on the floor, away from him._

"_Now, now little one." The man chuckled. "Aren't you glad to see your brother?"_

_The boy cried out, trying to scoot away from the man._

_The arm shot out, hand grabbing a mass of brown hair as he forced the boy to look up._

"_Shall I tell you a story?"_

_The boy sobbed, trying to free his hair from the man's grip._

"_A story of how a blond mafia boss pissed me off and his little brother did nothing to make it better so I was forced to take action."_

_The boy's nails dug into the man's hand, however the man didn't flinch as blood droplets appeared through the small crescent wounds._

"_The brother was the first to go…"_

_The boy sobbed, yanking harshly on the man's hand, ignoring the pain he was inflicting on himself._

"_I stabbed him in the heart you know, you could hear him wither out in pain, it was beautiful." As the man spoke the knife was grasped more firmly._

_Crystal blue eyes watched in horror as the knife met his skin and slid downwards to create dark red blood._

"_Tsk, tsk little one, dark red blood is not-healthy blood, are you taking care of your body?" He watched the boy begin to cry out in pain, enjoying the shrill screams._

"_Please!!" The boy wailed._

"_We cut off your brother's head after wrapping it in a nice towel, I figured I would keep it and mount it as a victory symbol, but then we were heard."_

_The man's hand left his hair and grabbed his arm, jerking him out of the closet. The boy winced, feeling the knife leave his skin to appear a moment later a bit away from the first cut._

"_We caught your mother, but you never cared about her, did you?" He grinned as the blood began to drip again. "We stabbed her, it was beautiful, she let out such high screams for such a rich looking lady."_

_The boy tried to block him out, wether or not he liked her was the case. She was still his __**mother**__, no matter what she was still a part of his family._

"_Your father tried to stop us, he finally came home from his business trip, not that he ever stays for more than a day or so." The man grinned, "We've been watching."_

_The boy's eyes squeezed shut, 'Oh god…'_

"_After your father we heard you, little one."_

_The boy's eyes widened, he looked up at the man in horror._

"_To think, the brother hid such a beauty…"_

_Tears poured down his cheeks faster, listening to the man's cruel laugh._

"_Not that your brother wasn't a looker either, how'd you two get your looks from such ugly parents?"_

_Another laugh and the man harshly stabbed the boy's arm. He released the arm, watching the boy wail and cuddle it to his chest in pain._

"_Goodbye, little one."_

_The wide blue eyes watched in horror as the knife was brought down upon his chest._

_The man grinned, pulling the knife out before doing it over and over and over._

_By now the boy was coughing blood, falling to floor and spitting out blood after being released._

"_This is the end." The man chuckled, holding the boy's head back as he sat on the boy's body and raised the knife._

_The silver metal directly met the boy's adam's apple._

_The boy had just been thrashing, pushing his damaged and injured body to its limits._

_Now it just lay there, cold, unmoving, and dead._

_The man let out a cheerful bark of laughter, standing up and exiting the room. He and his partners ran out, jumping into a car and taking off before any other soul had come by._

X.X.X.X.X

Riku Umino sighed, carrying his silver briefcase up the steps of the mansion boredly. This was the third murder this month, was he ever going to get a break?

Riku cared, did he ever, he cared for these victim's families. But being on this job so long, knowing the only thing you can do was get back at the person who did this, that's what pushed you forward. The first rule of being out in the field was not to show emotion, and that was something Riku grew accustomed to.

"Morning Umino." Came the gruff voice of his usual partner, Axel Nakango.

Riku quickly checked his watch to see that his detective partner was, indeed, right. The bright numbers of 1:46 AM flashed at him, telling him he would loose yet another night of sleep.

"Boys, here's the rundown of the scene." The Captain of the police force, Squall 'Leon' Leonhart walked over, looking at his pad of paper. "Four victims total, Mr. And Mrs. Kaze, the famous owners of the half the banks in this city." He turned the paper, "Roxas Kaze, a well-respected and popular high school skateboarder that was known for going to skateboarding championships." He flipped a paper yet again, "And Sora Kaze, a smart, friendly, and cheerful high schooler that was attempting to become an opera singer." He flipped to the first page in his book, looking at it quickly. "The parents were attacked during midnight coffee but heard something and made it to the ballroom, the wife slit across the throat and stabbed and the husband in the back." Leon looked down towards the bottom of the paper, "Roxas Kaze, head severed from his body on the first floor, we found the head up on the second floor next to the dead body of his brother, Sora Kaze who was repeatedly stabbed." He flipped the notebook shut, watching Riku and Axel glance at each other. "The call was reported to be at 1:15 AM, the butler who comes early to start the Kaze's morning comes in and finds the place destroyed. He goes to check on the adults, who by this time should be watching TV in the living room, and instead he finds the body of Roxas Kaze, headless."

Riku's lips pursed, these types of death were nothing new to him, yet something felt different about this case.

"Leon, keep the butler here." Axel ordered, walking with Riku passed the cops to enter the house. "I want to question him."

"Right." Leon nodded, walking away to locate the butler.

Riku looked at the map the officer had handed him before taking his briefcase and making his way passed the dinning room and tearoom to the living room.

"There's the first body." He answered, putting his case down and opening it.

Axel looked at the notes he'd taken from Leon's speech, "Roxas Kaze, older of the two by a couple minutes." They waited as the photographer took pictures and as he moved onto the next body Riku began to work.

Riku nodded, listening to Axel's information as he began pulling out bottles and dusters and other items. He first swabbed the red substance on the body then watched Axel get gloves on and grab it. Axel grabbed the bottle of luminal, spraying it to have the red mass now show a slightly purple glow.

"It's blood, for sure, but wether it's the victim's or the suspects we need to find out." Axel answered, looking at the body. It was strange there wasn't a pool of blood near the body, for having it's head severed. But that's what they were here for right? To solve a crime that people might not want to be solved.

Riku frowned, using tweezers to pluck a small piece of purple string from the sleeve of the body's shirt. "Looks like yarn or wool, probably from a sweater."

Axel, who had been putting the swab in a small container, pulled out a bag and allowed Riku to drop the evidence in.

"Let's head to the parents."

Axel nodded, staying behind and dusting the TV and remote for prints.

Riku headed towards the ballroom, seeing the man first. The man was on his stomach, multiple wounds to the back and in a pool of blood. The wife was in the middle of the room, bleeding from a head wound, a slit neck, and multiple stab wounds.

"Leon didn't mention the blood on the head." Axel answered, coming in and swabbing the blood and looking for other items.

"It might've happened while she was trying to get away, he only told us what they _did_ to her."

Axel began to work on the father's body as Riku took samples from the mother.

"Where was the last body?" Riku asked, this had been his fourth over-time and he was going to have trouble keeping his eyes shut soon.

"Upstairs, last room on the left, brother's head is up there too."

Riku rolled his eyes, grabbing his stuff and making his way up the steps. The door was completely thrusted open, like someone didn't even bother to close it.

Of course who would close it when you're running from murder?

Riku dusted off the handle and took fingerprints as the photographer came running out of the room. Riku watched him run towards the adjacent bathroom and begin to throw up into the toilet. '_Must be a newbie._' The silver haired teen thought, shrugging and stepping into the room.

The first thing he noticed was the head, covered in blood, however judging by where the photographer's earlier position, he hadn't taken a picture of the head so Riku knew he couldn't examine it until that happened.

"Got the camera." Axel answered, raising it as proof, "What am I needed for?"

"Take pictures of the head." Riku answered, finally setting his gaze on the whole body.

The brunette's eyes and mouth were open wide, several stab marks bleeding as the knife was lodged in the boy's throat. Riku couldn't help but reach out and brush some of the brunette bangs from the wide blue eyes. His lips parted, eyes softening.

"Riku?" Axel looked up from taking pictures.

Riku snapped his head up, looking at the redhead. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

Riku looked down, easily lying, "Looking for blood splatter."

Axel gave him a look but went back to his job.

Riku winced, fingerprinting the handle of the knife before sliding it out of the boy's throat. "I don't know if this is the weapon for everyone or just him."

Axel nodded, "Leon told me, as I took the newbie downstairs, that there was more than one killer, or people that aided the killer."

Riku bagged it, nodded and continuing his work. He couldn't help it, however, as his eyes strained towards the boy's face every so often.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"First things first, we talk to people, friends, family, and enemies." Axel motioned, looking around the room.

The officers looked around, nodding and leaving to look on the computers for links to the family.

Axel rubbed his temples, sighing in discomfort. He looked over at his best friend; ready to ask how he felt when he noticed something wasn't right.

Riku was daydreaming.

As long as Axel had known him, Riku never day dreamed, not even when Riku's girl friend, Garnet, broke up with him a month ago.

"Ri, you feeling okay?"

Riku's head snapped up from his cup of coffee, "Huh? Oh yeah, fine."

"Ready to catch some criminals?"

"Mhmm." Riku muttered, drowning the rest of his coffee before looking at the inside of the mug.

Axel's eyebrow rose.

Riku was ignoring him.

The redhead slid across the picture of the brunette they found, it was taken from his room so that they could use it for news reports as they did with all pictures of the family.

Riku's eyes strained on the brunette's face.

He was thinking of this boy, non-stop.

Axel's lips tugged into a smile, it took a dead person to capture Riku's perception huh?

Or maybe it was just because the brunette was cute.

Who knows?

"Sir!" An officer came through the door and shocking Riku and Axel, leaving a manila folder, "We found someone, Kairi Hitakate, she appears to be a close family friend."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I'm not going too much into body detail until we get to autopsy, because if Riku and Axel reveal everything, what fun is it for the coroner?

Roxas: don't tell me, you're going to be the coroner?

Tke: Ooh, I should be, nice idea Roxy, however I already have someone.

Roxas: oh?

Tke: as long as he doesn't get carried away, Xaldin.

Roxas: Oo

Tke: he likes to cut things, doesn't he? It works!


	2. Witness

Tke: This may feel like it's kinda short, but it's got a lot of info. :D I bet you aren't thinking of half the stuff mentioned.

Riku: jeez, you're just a bitch

Tke: Yes, yes I am.

Riku: at leas you admit it

Tke: It's better to admit it then be in denial, like you are in over half the stories.

Riku: WHAT?!

Tke: Dude, I don't own anything, if I did KH would be rated FO+, Fangirls Only (the + is for fanboys too) and there'd be a lot of smehxing.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**KitaraStrife**: Kairi might be a suspect at one point, but for now they need to talk to people who were close to the family, and Kairi is one of them.

**Saber Kon**: Well, I watch both Law and Order and CSI, they're my favorite shows, so it'll be a mixture of both. Parasite Eve and Resident Evil are two of my favorite games; I'm actually more willing to play them over KH, lol.

**Demonz8000**: I do love CSI too, so it's kinda a mix of LaO and CSI, because that's where I come from. I'm big on murder/mystery shows.

**DarkOne900000000**: Glad you loved it.

**Ichiemay**: Yes, I do too!! I just hate those ones that are completely uber depressing, so I'm going to try to make this seem more professional.

**Cherry**: I love gore, so there will be lots. XD It's just the way I am.

**Launch Shinra**: Yeah, I'm a little sad that I had to kill them, but it'll all be fixed at the end, so we just have to wait.

**Phaz**: It's a big difference of story lines, lol, but I hope this'll keep catching your attention.

**-An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-**: me amazing? _**Cough**_ you must be confused with someone else… hehehe… thanks for the review.

**SomeWhereFarOff**: Well they'll have revenge on the killer, so you can take revenge then.

**Shadowtailmon**: Yatta, it's complicated, but you're gonna have to wait and see for the couplings. Hehehe.

**Koneko Hoshi**: I watch CSI and Law and Order, so it'll be like a combination of both.

**Purple crystal dagger**: Let's just say it's headed towards drug deals, the mafia, and secret powers, that's all I'm letting out.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Deathly Sources Chapter 1:**

**Witness**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_KNOCK, KNOCK!!_

The door opened, a young lady stood there with vase in hand, she brushed some of her red hair back as her violet eyes watched them, "Yes?"

"Kairi Hitakate?" Axel asked slowly, bracing himself as he slipped his hand into his coat pocket.

"Yes?" She asked again, "Who are you?"

"Axel Nakango, I'm a detective for the city, and this is my partner, Riku Umino."

Her lips pursed, slowly lowering the glass vase that had been at her side. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions concerning the Kaze family."

Her eyes lit up, lips open in shock as she gripped the vase tighter, "Are they okay, did something happen?"

Riku bit his lips, "Ms. Hitakate… last night… the family was murdered."

She froze, glass vase falling and shattering on the floor, Riku led her to her couch, Axel nodded and began to clean up the glass.

"Murdered?" She whispered, looking at Riku, who sat on the couch across from her, "All the family?"

Riku nodded slowly, watching tears run down her cheeks, "Is there anyone who'd want to hurt the family in any way?"

She shook her head; "I've been best friends with Sora since we were kids…" A bittersweet smile made the way to her lips, "Our mothers were friends in the delivery room, they even shared a room…" She held her face in her hands, "Sora and Roxas were kind, there was no one that I know of that would want to hurt them, never."

"Can you tell me a little more about them?" Riku asked softly, watching Axel throw the pieces away and sit next to him before looking back at Kairi.

She nodded, "Their father was almost always gone, business trips, trying to expand their banks over the world. Their mom was a bit harsh, she didn't really care for Sora too much…"

Axel paused, "What do you mean?"

"Well… she would give Roxas everything he'd want, but she'd make Sora work for what he wanted." She frowned, "But Sora didn't really care, everyone at school loved him, he was very popular, so he didn't worry too much because he had people to fall back on." Her eyes met Riku's, "Roxas could be a little rude and pushy, but he always meant good. He'd be very protective over Sora, must've been twin instinct or something." She whispered, looking up, "I can't really think of anyone who'd want to hurt them…"

"What about fights were there ever any fights with the family that you can remember?"

She shook her head; "Roxas had gotten into a couple fights at times, but never anything serious. Sora, there was always some guys talking with him, but I didn't know much."

"Guys?" The two questioned.

"Yeah, black suit, black sunglasses, like the government or something."

They eyed her, Axel sat back, "When was the last time you saw them approach Sora?"

She paused, trying to think back, "Probably last week, Sora promised me he'd go shopping with me." She looked up at Axel, "And they talked to him while I was in the dressing room."

"How did you know it was them?" Riku asked.

"I heard Sora talking, then two men's voices I didn't recognize, so I opened the door slowly, and I saw them through a crack." She looked torn, "They were speaking low, so I couldn't really hear what they were talking about, but I knew it was about a man."

Riku's heart nearly stopped, "A… man?"

She nodded, "Sora told me, a few weeks ago, he thought he met his special someone, the person he'd like to share the rest of his life with." The two were silent and she continued, "I thought his family would go ballistic, espcially Roxas, but Roxas apparently knew the man, so he was pretty okay with it."

Axel noticed Riku begin to daydream again, so he sighed and turned back to Kairi. "Did they have any other close friends we can talk to?"

She nodded, giving them the information they needed.

And as Axel wrote the information down, Riku couldn't help but dream of what the brunette must've been like.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"They're dead? … Somehow I'm not surprised…"

Riku's eyebrows shot up, Axel voice his thoughts, "Why would you say that?"

The blond laughed, shaking his spiky hair slightly as his dark ocean blue eyes met Axel's, "There's things about that family that Kairi doesn't know." He looked around, "I never really knew Roxas though, Sora was whom I hung out with."

"Look Mr. Kizou, tell us what you know about Sora then. What kind of secrets would Ms. Hitakate not know?"

"Just call me Tidus." The blond grumbled, "The reason Kairi doesn't know is because Sora wouldn't let her know."

"And he'd let you know?" Riku asked, looking unbelieving.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "I've been in the dark, ya know, underground gambling, the mafia, all that, there's things I know about Sora that Kairi could never know."

"Like what?" Axel asked.

"The four things that called any man, naturally." Tidus shrugged.

And by the looks on their faces, they didn't get it.

Tidus sighed, "Want them in the order Sora like them?"

The silver haired man nodded as Axel opened his book to take notes.

"Drugs, drinking, sex, and money." Tidus answered, walking with the box of books at his side towards a shelf. "Sora was on anything known to man, cigarettes, cocaine, heroine, anything. You've heard of it, Sora's tried it." Riku frowned, watching Tidus continue to put books away like he'd been doing when they'd got there, "Drinking, you know that pub down on 37th street? And their drinking contests?"

Riku nodded.

"Sora's uncle won every single time, and Sora could out drink him."

Tidus picked up his now empty box and had Riku follow him to the back room. Axel had gotten a phone call, leaving Riku to take the notes.

"Sex." Tidus answered, closing up the box and grabbing a new one, "Sora's never been with someone for more than a week. He's got a new guy almost every time I've seen him, yet he's got lines of guys wanting to date him."

Riku's eyebrows rose, "And the money?"

"Ever heard of prostitution?" Tidus asked, resting his arm on a box and putting his chin into his palm. "To put it shortly, their mom loved Roxas, hated Sora, and their dad worked too much to notice. Sora worked for money because his mom would give him like… ten bucks a month, telling him to live off it. So when Sora would show her up when they went out to dinner as a family, she always got pissed."

Riku's lips pursed, ready to ask another question when his phone rang. He allowed Tidus to be on his way before picking it up, "Hello?"

"_I'm going to talk to Roxas's friends, you coming?_" Axel asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Riku answered, hanging up the phone and heading out the door to meet his detective in partner.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Roxas? That's a big loss there." Hayner muttered, running a hand through his dirty blond hair and looking at them with honey brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, eyebrow rose.

"Roxas ruled the Underground, ya know, mafia, he was highly respected." The blond shrugged, "But also feared, it's a deadly business."

"So in other words, both brothers had something to hide." Riku answered, blinking.

Hayner paused, "Sora's dead too? Man, that's horrible." He eased back into the chair, "Sora might have done bad things, but he really cared, mostly for his brother."

"Really?" The two asked, wondering about the family's feelings towards each other.

Hayner nodded, "Once, Roxas almost had AIDS, ya know, from drugs, not sex. Sora dragged his brother down to the doctor that instant to check."

"So this kid… controlled some of the underworld…" Axel answered.

"Yeah, but he had certain rules. No one could sell to Sora while he was around, and no one could buy Sora either." The blond shrugged, "Roxas was trying to get Sora away from that kind of life, but Sora was permanently there."

Riku spoke up, "Buy Sora?"

"Sex." Hayner answered, twirling his pen around, "Roxas was strict, but a lot of people liked him. He did drugs once and a while, but he was no addict."

_RING! RING!_

Riku paused, getting up and stepping outside to answer his phone.

Axel turned to Hayner, "Is there anyone that would want to hurt them?"

Hayner shrugged, "In that kind of business? Who was safe?"

"Axel." Riku walked over, whispering something in his ear.

Axel nodded, saying goodbye to Hayner and handing him his card before walking with Riku out of the apartment.

"Riku, you okay man?" Axel asked as they were getting in the car, Axel behind the wheel and Riku in the passenger seat.

Riku looked up slowly, "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Axel shrugged, "You just seem out of it."

Riku huffed, "Well I'm fine, so hurry up and goddamn drive, if Xaldin is kept waiting, he'll start the body examination without us."

Axel nodded, pulling out of the space and taking off.

He knew something was wrong with Riku, being friends with him for so long, they were almost like brothers.

So what would Riku attempt to hid from him?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I decided to end here, the body examination and witness reports of the next part will be very important, so they'll have one chapter all to themselves.

Riku: so when does the romance come?

Tke: all you care about is getting laid, don't you?

Riku: my little Sora's hot I can't help it.

Sora: _**blush and looks up at Riku**_ excuse me… but who are you?

Riku: _**freezes and breaks down**_

Tke: you forget Ri-kun, he's dead, he doesn't know you

Riku: SHUT UP!!

Sora: _**blinks innocently**_

Tke: REVIEW PLEASE!! YOU GET COOKIES!!


	3. Bodies Of Evidence

Tke: So as most know, this was written out way before, but I've been re-typing it for cleaner versions, and it's now posted so yeah, finally finished the written version. After this chapter, I'm going along as I go.

Sora: What took so long?

Tke: Reading a line, then typing it, then re-reading it to make it work doesn't appeal to me too much.

Sora: What made you come back?

Tke: I saw American Gangster. THAT MOVIE IS AWSOME! XDDD The deaths were beautiful! I loved the very opening, you could SEE the guy burning, it was so awesome. I'm not going to reveal anything, not unless you've seen it and can prove it to me so I don't ruin the movie. But I must say I like watching him have breakfast with his family at the one diner he frequents. That was awesome.

Sora: … You're saying 'awesome' a lot.

Tke: … So I am…

Sora: … Tke doesn't own ANYTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!

Tke: THIS STORY (not including review replies or authoress notes) IS TEN PAGES (I count when I write) OF INFORMATION, HAVE FUN!

Sora: Ten pages…

Tke: awesome.

Sora: groan

X.X.X.X.X.X

REVIEW REPLIES:

Draco's Worst Nightmare: Doesn't it seem like they're all grown up? XD I think that's a plus.

Namida Kuran: The idea came to me DURING a yaoi episode of LaO, and this BIG EPISODE of CSI, that was focused around gays, so yeah, that's the truth.

Tohruismyoneechan: I'm actually always thinking of this fic, because I'm such an addict to these types of plots I think about them constantly.

Shadowtailmon: For once Riku isn't getting LAID! LOL!

Bexmar: Ah, well, actually, I've grown up from this type of thing. When I was younger, I did live with an abusive father until he divorced my mom, but I watch LaO and CSI to remind me that people can get caught often. I guess that's why I was a defense lawyer in my Mock Trail class too, LOL. Ah, Roxas fangirl, ne? My best friend, Kiraracutie (who is on too) is also one. You'd get along with her then. Sora's MY obsession. TT I wish I had an older sibling, I was an only child most of my life, but my mom had a kid recently. He's a year and almost a half, and I'm 18. Yeah. Odd. But true.

Aindel S. Druida: Yeah, most of the time I catch a few, but I've NEVER been one to let 'em slide. They really bug me at times, so I don't feel comfortable with a fic until I fixed 'em. But yeah, that was really the only character death of it, so you don't have to worry too much.

Saber Kon: Ah, I'll be working at the Sees Candy for holidays; they really liked my resume apparently. I've never seen The Ring or The Grudge, weird I know, but I haven't. But yeah, Ashley, useless. Can't she pick up a gun or be USEFUL? Whatever, screw Ashley, I hate the Brittany-Spears wannabe (especially if you've seen her unlockable 'pop-star' outfit).

Launch Shinra: … blush… I truly think I'm a horrible writer, seriously. I never expect any more than TWO reviews when I write, but whatever… I love writing stories; a new one should be coming out soon too. It's one I've been promising Kiraracutie. Well, Kairi didn't really know of their life, they hid it from her. But once she finds out about it, she'll get more badass. I mean, really, to me she will, because I think Kairi's decent and she doesn't HAVE to get in the middle of a yaoi couple.

Taiky: Yes, yes it came soon. LOL, rather soon.

Kiraracutie: D: woman WHY WON'T YOU TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE! STOP BEING MEAN!

Greg: LOL, I'll put Greg until you get your account (which I will force you to get, stop being emo) Like I said, new stuff, new evidence, things you weren't expecting. Have fun with that.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Deathly Sources Chapter 2:

Bodies Of Evidence

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Alright, the parents died of blood loss." Xaldin answered, pointing to the marks on the parents skin, "They were stabbed, not stabbed to death." He had the two lean closer to the marks, "The weapon was sharp, probably a large cutting knife."

"But isn't the knife we found earlier—…" Axel started.

Xaldin shook his head, picking up the knife from his side table next to him. He took it and stabbed it into the body; Riku and Axel twitching and taking a step back to avoid the body bits flying their way. Xaldin slid the knife downwards slightly, cutting along the elder man's body before pulling the knife out harshly, pieces of human and specs of blood attaching to their lab clothes. "Look at the difference."

The two stepped closer, comparing it to the side marks. The original marks were long, sharp, and wide, the edges slim. The new marks made with the small knife were short, dull, narrow, and had crocked edges. Obviously, they weren't the same.

Axel looked up at Xaldin, "Are you SURE they couldn't be made into the same marks?"

Xaldin's eyes flashed, he raised the knife and spat towards Axel, "Want me to test it on you?"

Riku sweatdropped, "Err… what about the two younger boys? What can you tell us about them?"

Leading them to the blond boy's body, Xaldin abandoned the knife and removed the cover from the body, "I've put his head back on."

Axel secretly whistled, saying something only Riku heard, "Damn, he's a looker."

Riku stepped on his partner's toes, ignoring Axel's yelp, "What killed him?"

"Several stab wounds to the chest area." The man replied, lifting the body over slightly to show a savage mark on the body's back, "A mark in the back." He softly set the blond's body down, "I think this blond kid was killed first."

Riku's eyes unfocused then refocused, "So he was caught off guard, tried to run, probably to grab a gun or something, they stabbed him in the back—."

Axel paused, "And he's flipped over, then stabbed in the chest." Unconsciously, Axel's hands did its usual motions to show what he was saying; it'd become a habit to him. Riku told him he was the only TRUE case of unknowing wandering hands, and he believed they were going to get Axel in trouble one day. Which was a big possibility.

Xaldin nodded, speaking before they asked about what he knew they were going to ask, "His head is not severed until after he was already dead." He threw a clear small bag at them that had sat at a small table besides him, "Purple fibers were in the blond's hair, I think it's some type of sweater or something."

The two looked at the fibers, Riku grabbed the magnifier behind him and began to place it over the bag. The fibers looked trimmed, clean, and had some white specs on them.

"What are the white specs?" Axel asked, looking through the glass after Riku.

"Some type of cleaning chemical, meaning the fabric was cleaned often."

And that's when Xaldin led them to the last body.

Riku's breath caught, Axel gave out a low whistle, "Wow, they really are twins."

Xaldin nodded, "Sora Kaze and Roxas Kaze look exactly the same, most twins make it a point to have at least three differences between them, but not these two, they had none except for hair color, even their eye color was almost exact. But if it was dark out then the people wouldn't be able to see the color."

Axel's words broke through Riku's thoughts, "So either they killed Sora, thinking he was Roxas, or they killed Roxas, thinking he was Sora…"

Xaldin shrugged, presenting them the last body, "Sora Kaze, his death was a bit worse than his brother's."

"What?" Riku looked up, eyes wide.

Xaldin pointed to the sides of Sora's neck, poking the dead body's skin, "Small bits of rusted metal, the blade was not sharp and was rusted. Meaning he went through the most pain."

Axel winced, "Ouchie."

Xaldin sighed, "Because of the facts, we assume he was apparently the 'intended target' since he died last and Sora's death hurt the most." His lips pursed, "What'd he do?"

Riku's arms folded, "Druggie, drinker, slut, and a prostitute."

"Wow, this kid did everything."

"These markings on his neck show he was tied with a fabric, a bed sheet, curtain, towel, anything like that." Xaldin had rubbed the red slim part of the tanned neck. "Feels like smooth and silky, maybe not a towel."

"Thanks, we'll get back to the crime scene." Riku said, seeing Xaldin nod before they left.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku rubbed his temples, looking over pictures from the parent Ids and the boy's student Ids. He shifted around, staring into sparkling, untainted blue eyes. Axel had quickly latched onto the mother and the blond, claiming he wanted the blonds. Riku ended up with the brunettes. The father had ice blue eyes, causing Riku to shiver and shift uneasily until he could no longer bare it and hid the picture.

"Here." Axel dropped a cup of coffee on his desk and walked away, munching on a sugar cooking while looking at the blond boy's student ID.

Riku quickly grabbed the black coffee, drinking half the bitter mocha blend before putting it back down.

Those eyes were still staring at him.

"What?" He asked the picture quietly and somewhat shakily before gazing at it questionably.

The picture stared back at him, indifferent.

Riku's fingers slid down the ID, over the glossy covering of the eyes, nose, and lips.

"Hey man, you okay?" Axel's hand hit his shoulder and Riku jumped.

"Y-yeah… just thinking…" Riku whispered, looking back to the picture.

Axel shrugged, "Don't get too attached, he's our case and deceased." He walked away.

Riku said nothing, hearing Axel mutter something as he walked.

"Like I'm one to talk…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Do you know where Sora worked?"

Tidus gave a surprised look, "What do you mean?"

Riku deadpanned, "As a p-pro—" God, him, Riku Umino, a virgin at age 23!

"Ah." Tidus smirked, "Sora's job as a prostitute."

Riku nodded.

"He usually worked the 27th or 29th district." Tidus shrugged, "He had many regulars too."

Riku's eyebrow raised, "Who?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Tidus shrugged. "But Sora was my best friend, so at least he told me he was a prostitute, rather than hide it from me." He sighed, "Of course I minded, but I couldn't stop him."

"Tidus!" The blond's boss called, his strawberry hair glowing and harsh blue eyes mocking, "Stop talking and get back to work!"

Tidus and Riku watched him walk off. Tidus thumbed toward the pink-haired man, "Marluxia Katori, he was one of Sora's big regulars. Sora got me this job; the only way to do that was to sleep with pinky over there. I said no, but Sora went and did it without telling me."

Riku's lips pursed, this kid had a past darker than any light could reach.

"Sora always had small marks on his skin, he was usually burned with cigarettes or something."

Riku nodded, stepping out of the store and towards the lab.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey, Ri!" Axel waved from the coroner door as soon as he saw the silver-haired teen, "Your cell off? I've tried calling you forever!"

"I took a walk." Riku answered, walking to his desk and dropping his jacket before walking back to the detective, "What's up?"

"Xaldin has something new about the bodies." Axel shrugged, "We haul ass!"

Riku rolled his eyes, kicking the redhead past the door.

Xaldin was standing by the brunette's body when they walked over, "I ran the UV light over the brunet's body and found this." He held up Sora's right wrist and ran the UV light from the small table next to him down Sora's arm, only to stop at Sora's wrist.

They leaned closer, looking at it and blinking.

A spade.

"A tattoo?" Riku asked.

Axel blinked, "A florescent one, meaning a club or bar or something private."

Xaldin pointed to the body next to Sora's, Roxas. "He has the same mark, same place."

"Two brothers, two marks, one location." Axel rubbed his chin on his hands, "It has to be somewhere were the twins are already comfortable with…"

"And as twins, Roxas and Sora have to have similar tastes for this place."

Xaldin paused, "Find this mark first."

The two nodded.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"A black spade?" Hayner asked, frowning and rubbing his chin, "I can't think of any place at the moment…"

"Somewhere where they were both comfortable going." Riku answered softly, gaze tight.

Hayner's lips pursed, "Believe it or not, there were few things they actually disagreed on…."

Riku slowly blinked.

Hayner chuckled, "We may not understand it, true, but it's a twin instinct they had."

Riku cocked his head slightly, "Alright, so somewhere both twins frequented, the stamp had been replaced more than once."

Hayner instantly snapped his fingers, "Luxord's bar!"

Axel frowned, having just come back from a phone call, "Luxord's?"

Hayner nodded, "Yeah, The Drunk Casino is what Luxord calls it. He may go to countless others, but he owns his own out in the country. He loves card games."

"So then it could be from there." Axel blinked.

"Yeah, it is!" Hayner shot up, "They have four different marks! Spade, Heart, Clubs, and Diamonds, like regular cards!" Hayner smiled as he finally remembered. "Spades were for family, Hearts were for prostitutes or whores, Clubs were for friends of family, and Diamonds were for people who wanted to make business deals."

"What about for regular players?" Riku asked.

"They got a 'J', for joker, kinda like they must've been insane to try and win against Luxord."

"Thanks for the help." Axel answered, grabbing Riku and dragging him out the door.

"No problem, come back if you need anything else!" Hayner offered.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ah, yeah, their deaths." Luxord rolled his chair around to his cabinet behind him, brandishing the stamps.

"You don't seem to care." Axel noted sourly.

Luxord sighed, "I cared deeply, really I did. But in this business, they both had threats on their lives." He stamped a paper with each stamp to show them what he used, "Roxas got threats because some people saw him as too harsh. Sora got threats because people fell for him an wanted him to be theirs alone."

"Like who?" Riku glared, stiffening.

"Marluxia Katori." Luxord stated instantly, "Sora was completely booked and he threw a fit, told Sora he needed to keep an opening for him at least once a day. Got into a tiff with Roxas because of it."

"Know what happened?"

"Sora complied, despite Roxas's wishes even though Roxas planned on suing and buying out Marluxia's shop."

"How far was that along?"

"Marluxia caved in, Roxas thought he was hiding something around or under the store."

"Something like what?"

"No idea." Luxord handed them the paper before lighting up a cigarette.

"I think we should talk to Katori." Axel muttered.

"Good thinking." Luxord answered as Riku nodded, they took the paper before stepping out.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Seen the news?" Axel asked through the phone.

Riku flipped on the channel the redhead told him.

"We unfortunately have to bring you some terrible news today. The Kaze family was murdered inside their own houses last Saturday, during the night. The victims, Mr. Shinichiro Kaze, age 32, were found stabbed, Mrs. Noriko Kaze, age 29, was also found stabbed. Their two sons—" They showed a picture of the two parents, but at the sons, Riku leaned closer to the TV.

"Roxas Kaze, age 18, and Sora Kaze, age 18, were apparently found murdered, by strangulation in their bedrooms." At this point they showed a picture of the two brothers in a professional picture, Sora sitting on a chair and Roxas standing behind him while his right hand went down and met Sora's reaching up right hand. The two separate pictures of them were taken by a friend, somewhere at a park, according to Kairi (who had shot the pictures to Riku's knowledge). "Apparently that's all the information the police have for us, but they're asking for any help from the community, so please help them. Please call the two investigators on the case with any leads, Riku Umino and Axel Nakango! (XXX)XXX-8403 Now the weather with—" Riku quickly shut the thing off.

"Good publicity, ne?" Axel asked, he never was one to reject the limelight.

"You made me watch the news about my own case?"

He could swear he heard Axel shrugging over the phone, "Sorry Ri, just figured you'd be interested."

With that Riku sighed as the redhead hung up.

"What am I missing?" Riku sighed again, opening the folder and pulling out photos of the family, their house, and all the information they had on it.

Riku ran a hand through his hair, "All this information and I'm nowhere…" Finally he set his hand on a picture, then looked down at it. It was a picture of Sora, sitting there, mouth slightly open, as if singing.

And suddenly it clicked.

He picked up his phone, grabbing his pack of cigarettes before lighting one and dialing a number. He stood up, grabbing a pen from his nearby coffee cup on his kitchen counter then pulled out a fresh piece of paper.

"Squall, are you in the office?" He listened to the other man on the line for a second, "Yeah, remember how our younger Kaze wanted to be a singer? Can you get me his manager's information?"

And suddenly Riku grinned.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Me?" Marluxia Katori was an odd one, pink hair falling farther down his back as he threw his head back and let out a rich laugh, his blue eyes glowing in mirth. "A suspect in murder?"

"Of the Kaze family." Riku growled.

"What?" Marluxia blinked, "Who are they?"

Riku clicked his tongue, "Haven't you seen the news?"

Marluxia's head shook, "Just got back from an island isolation resort, so no, no TV for me." Of course the newspapers, but Riku wasn't going to start.

"Sora?" He offered again.

Marluxia stopped checking off things from his checklist, "Sora?" He turned, "What about him?"

"Sora Kaze."

Marluxia dropped the clipboard and pen he'd been holding onto Axel's foot, the two men ignored the now-howling man, "He never told me he was a Kaze."

Riku frowned, unbelieving.

"I just slept with Sora, I swear." Marluxia reasoned, "We never past that, besides, Sora liked some guy anyways."

Riku's eyes widened, "Who?"

Marluxia tilted his head back for a second—thinking—before continuing on, "Er… I think… oh… his name was Sephiroth."

The two detectives stared, "The biggest mob boss in the world?"

Marluxia nodded, "Yeah, they had a connection from something, Sora did everything for him in return Sephiroth would show him love, fake love if you ask me, and then some."

The two detectives had their eyebrows raised.

Marluxia's hands went up in a sign of defense, "Sora said his brother was going ballistic over it, at least that's what I heard before telling Tidus to get off the phone?"

"Tidus?" They blinked.

"Yeah." Marluxia nodded, "Every time I come in, Tidus was always on the phone with Sora."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was important." Tidus answered softly.

"His love life is important, that person is another suspect to us." Riku growled.

Tidus fished out a paper, grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled some words down before handing it to Riku, "You can find him here. That's his cell number. I'm like Sora's watch over."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So, sweet, innocent, little Sora is dead, huh?" The silver haired man asked, eyes sliding closed. His head tilted back slightly and his ponytail fell like silk down his shoulders, back, and hips to rest around his knees. His glowing green-blue eyes snapped open as he sat up straight and watched the silver haired man across from him.

"You say it like you're happy." Riku seethed, what had Sora seen in this man?

Sephiroth's eyes began to twinkle, "Is there something you have against me?"

"No." Riku glared, he tried getting his mind to stop showing him images of Sora all over this man…

"Ah." Sephiroth's grin became wide, "You've done the impossible Umino-san, you've fallen in love with the dead."

Riku's checks flushed, eyes wide, as he took a few steps back.

Sephiroth's head tilted to the side just slightly, "Sora sparked your interest? He was a great kid."

"I… I… I…" Riku stuttered, swallowing and taking two more steps back.

"He's never really hurt anyone, usually it's painless deaths." He chuckled at his own dry humor, "Sora was really good in bed too, seemed like—"

Axel stuck his head in, "Yo!"

Riku ran past him, out the open door and ignoring Axel's shouts.

"Hey man, what's up?" Axel asked, reaching Riku and grabbing his arm to twirl him around. Riku spun around, burying his face in his best friend's shirt as warm tears spilled down his red-tinted cheeks.

Axel frowned, hugging his partner in comfort.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You can't hold me, I'm just a witness, per say." Sephiroth reasoned, easing back, "I'm in now way connected to their deaths."

Axel glared, "I just want to ask you some questions. And since you know our brunet well enough…" He slammed down a large glossy photo of Sora's bare face and chest, before the autopsy began, with the un-cleaned wounds and dark bruises. "There's this mark." He pointed to the side of Sora's neck, pulling out another photo, a close-up of the mark, before showing the silver-haired man, "See? Do you know what it is?"

"Sora's Heartless symbol?" Sephiroth paused, "I gave that to him."

Axel froze, "You? It's yours?"

The man nodded, "Sora and his family had powers you didn't even begin to imagine." He pointed to the mark, "Sora, he had the power to bring things back to life. People, plants, animals, anything." A smile lit up his face, although it was small and went away quickly, "I remember he was always testing it to see how long he would have it—"

X.X.X.X.X.X FLASH BACK X.X.X.X.X.X

"Seph, what happened to your plant?" Sora asked, frowning.

Sephiroth kissed his cheek softly, "Nothing Chibi."

Sora looked at him, eye twitching, "It's dead."

Sephiroth grinned, cuddling the boy before sitting down and putting Sora facing him to be put in his lap. He'd kissed the boy's neck softly, but Sora was more into worrying about the plant. His fingertips touched it, grazing over the once-beautiful leaves. Slowly, the plant began to twist and pull to life, brown becoming green as it was becoming perfectly healthy once again.

"There we go!" Sora held it in his hands, laughing a carefree, child's laugh. Sephiroth's breathe running up and down his throat, "Sephy—I just healed your plant—"

"I saw." He smirked, "For that, Chibi, you get a reward."

"Ice cream?" He asked.

"Banana split?" He knew how to feed his lover.

"HELL YEAH!"

X.X.X.X.X.X END FLASH BACK X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sora was a spark of genius." Sephiroth smirked, "It was only natural he'd work for us."

By now Axel had put the pictures away, he tilted his head in questioning, "What do you mean?"

"He not only worked for his brother's mafia, but for mine. Sora was often going between the two with missions."

Axel's eyebrows shot up, "He was in both?"

"Of course." Sephiroth grinned, "Of course, as Sora's older brother, Roxas had him instantly in his mafia, but Sora was Roxas's right hand, Sora was my left."

The redhead paused, "… What's the difference?"

"As Roxas's brother, Sora stood as his right, a family member or the person Roxas trusts the most, that isn't afraid to kill. In my mafia, my lover takes my left hand, wether they kill or not."

"…"

Sephiroth smirked, standing, "And you have no evidence to contain me, I shall take my leave."

Axel watched him step out before walking out himself. "That man is interesting." He mumbled while walking up to Riku, "Sora was in both mafias apparently."

Riku said nothing on the subject, eyes a light red, before looking down at some papers, "Their elder brother, Cloud Strife, is going to come make sure it's them." Riku shrugged, "And apparently Cloud is Squall's fiancée, so they're coming in together."

"Shouldn't we have done that before?" Axel asked.

Riku nodded, "Normally, yes, but this case is too big and they're too well known."

"Then let's analyze details until they come in. When do they come in?"

"In an hour or so."

"Let's get to work then."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Just a quick question I've been asking everyone, so please answer (even though Kiraracutie's being a bitch and won't tell me!)

WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE KILLER, OR WHO HIRED THE KILLERS?

Just tell me what you think; I'm just wondering if anyone's given it any thought.

And please, before anyone messages me or reviews about it, yes, the facts don't add up. They're not going to in a mystery. I'll leave that up to you to figure out. _**Wink**_


	4. Hidden Information

X.X.X.X.X

Deathly Sources

Chapter 3:

Hidden Information

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sora was always a good mafia person."

Riku rolled his eyes, watching Zexion, Sora's singing manager, smoke a cigarette.

"He killed the instant Roxas told him to." Zexion nodded, "Like a doll, he was."

"Do you remember anything they liked to do?" He wasn't going to ask how Zexion knew this, if you were near both the twins at the same time, it seemed you knew what they really did.

Zexion's smirk couldn't be hid behind his cigarette. "Oh, I was there loads of times when they did."

X.X.X.X.X FLASH BACK X.X.X.X.X.X

The man gasped, withering in pain as he fell against the pavement with a sickening thud. The ones around him chuckled, as if watching his pain to be amusing.

Zexion watched as he stood smoking on his balcony, he'd met the blond, who seemed to be in charge, several times before and was friends with the brunet so knew he wouldn't get in trouble for watching.

"I SWEAR!" The man cried, "I WOULD NEVER GO AGAINST—"

The man on the right kicked him in the stomach; they watched the man wither in pain, clutching his side as he gasped.

"Do it." Came the mutter from the blond, Roxas, as he closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

The man on the left grabbed the box of liquid from his side, opening it and smirking as he began to drench it all over the man's body. The other man kicked him, causing the man to cry out as the other poured the clear liquid into his open mouth. (1)

They took a few steps back, Sora quietly walked up and kneeled down in front of the man, showing him the silver that was in his hand, "Do you recognize this?"

The man's eyes widened, "That—That's my—!"

The brunet opened the locket, a smirk on his face, "Your wife and daughter are so cute, how old is your daughter anyways?"

The man tried to sit up, falling back with a loud cry as one of his ribs cracked, "L-leave—"

Sora threw the man down, pushing it into his mouth so it would keep his mouth open. "Sit tight like that for me, okay?"

The man's eyes widened as Sora stood and pulled out his lighter.

"You should've known better." The brunet muttered and walked towards his brother.

Roxas's eyes merely closed with a sigh, knowing Sora loved to toy like this. His eyes traveled back to the body, watching the man try to cry past the locket.

Almost reaching the safety of his blond brother, Sora turned and chucked the open lighter at the man. "I forgot, the on switch is jammed, it tends to turn on all on it's own."

They walked away, laughing, before leaving in the shadows.

The man began to cry, trembling, as he tried to worm his way away from the lighter. However the fire flickered on, catching onto the toe of his shoe and lighting it's way up the screaming man's body.

Zexion turned, going to open the sliding glass door when his lover did.

The blond, mullet haired man grinned, "Zexi! I made coca! Want some?" Three seconds later he paused, "… Is something burning?"

Zexion ushered the blond in, "I'd love some coca Demy, and I think someone's meal went wrong."

X.X.X.X.X END FLASH BACK X.X.X.X.X.X

Zexion's eyes closed, "Sora and Roxas would never hurt the innocent though, once, this man held some kid hostage to avoid getting shot at. He had paid the kid to go tell some enemy their secrets. However they managed to gun the man down at let the girl go free, because she didn't know what she did was wrong, she was only six."

Riku gulped harshly, eyes wide, "Right, got it, thanks."

"No problem." Zexion threw his cigarette onto the floor and snuffed it out with his shoe as Riku went one way and he went the other.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Cloud cringed against his chair, "Squall, how's the investigation going?"

Squall's lips pursed, "I… really don't know until one of them report to me."

"Everyone knew about Roxas…" Cloud muttered softly, he looked up at his lover, "Did you guys find out about Sora?"

Squall nodded, allowing Cloud to wrap his arms around Squall's right arm and bury his face into the black fabric of his shirt.

There was a loud noise of feet running, and Axel and Riku burst through the doors, panting, red, and breathing heavily.

Squall sighed, "These are the two I assigned to your brother's case, Axel Nakango and Riku Umino."

Riku was the one to grasp Cloud's extended hand, "We're very sorry for your loss, they must've been a great family."

"If that bitch wasn't there, then maybe." Cloud snorted.

They blinked.

Cloud turned to give Squall a look, "You mean they don't know about Sora and Roxas?"

The two turned to stare at their boss.

Squall sighed, looking away before looking at Riku and Axel, "Noriko Kaze wasn't their real mother…"

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Axel's eyebrow shot up.

"I thought the age difference would be obvious…" Squall muttered before he lead them all to his office and let Cloud continue.

The blond gave a small sigh, "Shinichiro had another wife." He muttered bitterly, "Her name was Chizuro, but Chi-chan, as we called her, had passed away due to sickness. She was 22 when she had Sora and Roxas, however she died at age 40."

"So that doesn't explain why Noriko hated Sora and loved Roxas."

"Actually, it does." Cloud whispered, "Roxas, as the slightly older one, just somehow knew, like instinct, that this was their new mother and grew to know her. However Sora still had a child's state of mind and when he would want his mom to take care of him, he wanted Chi-chan, not Noriko. She grew to hate Sora because he didn't want to give her a chance, so she wouldn't give him one either."

And suddenly it clicked; this odd, family relationship that Riku felt could be some child's nightmare.

Cloud's hands rubbed against his bare arms, "Can I see the bodies first? I'll tell you anything you want to know, but I want to see them one last time."

Riku licked his lips, "You are family to them, and as the son and older brother, you have full custody of what we do with the bodies."

Cloud paused, looking at Riku with a silent 'thank you' before nodding, "Let us go then."

They led him down the steps, Cloud clutching Squall's arm like life support as Xaldin ushered them in.

The older male was first, Shinichiro was pale, just like he had been before, but now his skin was a deep pale and began to show signs of blue, green, purple, and yellow bruises.

"What are those bruises?" Cloud asked slowly, looking at his father's skin with disgust.

"He's decomposing." Xaldin answered simply.

Cloud nodded and watched as they pulled out another cabinet while closing the father's. The blond's face remained impassive, "She never cared about anything but money." He spat bitterly, and Xaldin closed it quickly, realizing Cloud didn't care what happened to her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Squall asked, grasping Cloud's hand.

"I've seen my father, what's so bad about my brothers?" Cloud asked weakly, but he had harshly grasped his boyfriend's hand.

Xaldin pulled Roxas out first, allowing Cloud to run his fingers through the straw-like hair.

"I expected him to die from what he did." Cloud muttered, "To get gunned down in the middle of a mafia fight or something. Not die by some house intruder…"

Axel's mouth opened as if to say something, but Riku elbowed him into silence.

Cloud swallowed harshly, "Sora's the only one I don't want to see… he got pulled into this world, not want it."

Squall was going to pull him out, already starting to.

Cloud shook his head, "I need to do this, if not for my sake, for theirs, so we can find out who did this." He nodded to Xaldin and the black-haired man covered Roxas's body and closed it before opening another.

Xaldin looked over to where another detective was waiting, he looked up at Squall, who nodded before staring into Cloud's eyes, "You can do it or someone else can, I need to go help someone else."

When the man walked away, Cloud's cheeks became glossy with the running tears.

"Do you—?" Squall started.

Cloud shook his head, "I'll do it." He whispered, he was able to not cry or anything while looking at Roxas; surely he could do it for Sora. But then, Roxas's head would had been closed up, Shinichiro had no head wound while Noriko's wound was small and could truly be passed for falling down the stairs. He quickly grasped the sheet and pulled it down in one swift motion.

Instantly, his eyes darted to long and gaping cut on Sora's throat.

"Oh god…" Cloud covered his mouth, tears pouring down even harder as he pushed past Squall and to the sink where he began to vomit. Squall was at his side in a second, patting him on the back with paper towels ready.

Riku's gaze flickered from Sora's body to Cloud, who was now accepting the towels from Squall before wiping his face off and then sobbing into the brunet's chest. "Should we get back to work then?"

Axel watched Riku walk away before he sighed and covered Sora back up, then pushed the tray into it's cabinet and running a hand through his hair, "It's going to be a long night…"

X.X.X.X.X

"Is that—?"

Sephiroth chuckled, nodding his head, "The plant Sora brought back to life? Yes." He reached onto his desk and began to play with the green-brown leaves, "As you can see, without Sora it's dying."

Axel bit his lip, "We were wondering if you could tell us a bit more about Roxas and Sora's relationships."

Sephiroth blinked, "Oh, like who?"

"Marluxia." Riku shot in, arms folded, right leg on top of his left as he all but glared at Sephiroth, "Surly as Sora's boyfriend, you must've known about Marluxia." The word 'boyfriend' was said as if it were vile; obviously the younger silveret remembered their last encounter too well.

A grin shot to Sephiroth's lips, "As Sora's boyfriend, I do know of him."

He could tell Riku was trying not to growl at him for the word, but he couldn't help but find it amusing.

"The man was as boring as day, I'll tell you." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sat back in his fine leather chair. When he wasn't being a mafia boss, Sephiroth owned Square Enix, the largest video game company in the world. (2) "Loved flowers, anything cute, and had an obsession with the color pink. He was actually bi, believe it or not."

Axel rolled his eyes, "We already know all that about him."

Sephiroth pulled out a box of cigarettes, lighting it and smoking it almost cheerfully.

"You don't seem to care Sora's dead or about Marluxia."

"I'm mourning." Sephiroth reasoned, grabbing the box of cigarettes and waving it around before putting it back in his desk and closing the drawer, "These were Sora's favorite brand of cigarettes, had me buy him a pack almost every time I went to go buy my own."

Axel rolled his eyes as Riku's blazed with furry, but the redhead traveled on, "How'd you feel about Marluxia and Sora?"

"He was an easy shit to control." Sephiroth tipped the ashes into an ashtray and continued, "He had been with him twice before I met Sora." His eyes searched for something in Riku, and when they found it, he smirked, "I remember when Sora told me and I went down to tell him to back off. I bought a book, covered and all so he wouldn't know who I was, and we began to talk about Sora."

"What'd he say?" Axel asked, it was as if the two detectives were learning about Sora for the first time.

"Asked me if I'd slept with Sora yet, told me he was good in bed, and when I told him I had, he had a complete change of attitude."

"Change of attitude?"

"Told me to back off, Sora Kaze was his, and he would kill for him. So I removed my hat and coat and sunglasses, and I told him he had to back off because Sora was now mine."

"What'd he do?"

"Freaked out, told me I could have the book for free. I gave him the money for it anyways. So I had talked to Roxas about it. He said he'd been trying to get Sora to stop selling himself, but if Marluxia was alive or not backing down, he wouldn't. So I got Marluxia to back off, and Sora began to stop selling himself. The 27th and 29th districts became less popular, I guess Sora was a big hit, acting innocent and kind and gentle, guess to some guys it was kind of a turn on. When they found out Sora wasn't going to be there anymore, I guess they left and business kinda went bad."

Axel's lips pursed, "We'll investigate Marluxia more later, probably hit the 27th and 29th districts too." He fidgeted in his seat, "What can you tell us about Roxas?"

Sephiroth finished his cigarette, rubbing it out and sighing, "Roxas was a different matter entirely, he controlled everything from half the harbor to about… three blocks from the police station."

Axel's eyebrows shot up, "That far, huh?"

The man nodded, watching the detectives, "Roxas was picky about what he did, he checked it over with Sora and several of his friends and best men. He was careful in controlling what he did."

"How'd Roxas feel about things?"

"Roxas had a love interest to, he was too busy paying attention to him rather than to worry about things like me and Sora. But he still made his usual threats and watched over Sora."

"Roxas had a love interest?" The detectives froze; the new news nearly caused Riku to fall out of his seat.

Sephiroth smirked, "Yeah, kept it a secret so no one would know that he had a weakness."

"What was his boyfriend's name?"

"… It started with a 'T'…" Sephiroth rubbed his temples.

Axel whimpered, "Remember, remember man!"

"Ah!" Sephiroth snapped his fingers, "Tidus!"(3)

"TIDUS!" Axel screeched, hands hitting the desk as Riku nearly chuckled as Axel's pen and paper fell to the floor.

"Yeah." Sephiroth cracked his neck, fingers drumming his desk. "Tidus seemed to be the only one okay with Roxas's power."

"Roxas's power?" They repeated.

Sephiroth nodded before pausing, "You didn't know Roxas had a power?"

Riku shook his head, rolling his eyes as Axel began to whimper in horror. "What was his power?"

"…" Sephiroth blinked, sighing and tilting his head, "He had the ability to take away someone's life and give the life to another person. Think of it as shortening someone's life span and adding it onto someone else's lifespan."

"WHAT?" Axel moaned, "TIDUS!"

Sephiroth blinked.

Riku sighed and shook his head.

X.X.X.X.X

1— The man on the left grabbed the box of liquid from his side, opening it and smirking as he began to drench it all over the man's body. The other man kicked him, causing the man to cry out as the other poured the clear liquid into his open mouth.

Reason: This might sound weird to people, but I have very meaningful dreams and most of the time I've only told my mother and KC, but now I'm going to tell you guys. Once, around the age of sixteen, I had a dream of a man driving with his best friend to visit his mother. When they reached the mother's house they threw her into the chair in the back of the van, the floor was littered with clothes. They drove to a field of dry grass to which they threw the mother onto the grass and because of her old age she wasn't able to get up. Then they threw the dirty clothes on her and pour gasoline all over her, even pouring it into her mouth. Then they set her on fire. I woke up; sweating before my grandmother rushed in and I began to sob.

Two weeks later, when I was slowly forgetting about it I'd gotten home from school and was flipping through channels to do homework on. Then I saw a talk show, so I stopped on it so I could take out my homework before finding a channel. There sat an elderly lady, half her face and body burned, talking to the host about how her son and his friend set her on fire but she didn't press charges before because she loved him. And now she was pressing charges because he wouldn't stop hurting her.

Then they showed the grass field and talked about the gasoline, but did not mention the clothes. I remember calling the show and talking to the lady and asking her why she didn't mention the clothes, and she seemed shocked I even knew about them.

I had hung up and sat there and sobbed, doing nothing until my grandma found me some time later.

You may not believe me, and I know some skeptic 'I-don't-believe-in-anything' people, so I don't mind if someone doesn't believe me. Just know that this man's death was in imitation to the lady I dreamed about.

2—"The man was as boring as day, I'll tell you." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sat back in his fine leather chair. When he wasn't being a mafia boss, Sephiroth owned Square Enix, the largest video game company in the world.

Reason: Oh, come on! Square Enix is practically KNOWN for Sephiroth and Cloud. Really. If you haven't heard of the company, you've heard of the characters. So why wouldn't Sephiroth control the company? It seemed to work for me.

3—"Ah!" Sephiroth snapped his fingers, "Tidus!"

Reason: All right, I was reading, a Soiku story, and the side coupling was actually RoxasTidus. I was a little shocked, but when I read it, it was quite cute, and they do have some semblance to each other. I dunno. Usually I hate putting people that haven't met in the game (like RoxasXYuffie) together, but RoxasXTidus just seemed to work…. And I dunno why, but it just became stuck on me, though I am still an AkuRoku fan.


	5. Ring A Ling

X

X.X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I was a special guest on the Colbert Report and I told him that I owned an adorable brunet by the name of Sora. Then Riku came out of nowhere and yelled at me for trying to take his brunet boyfriend. _That's_ why the episode never aired.

**Deathly Sources**

**Chapter 4:**

**Ring-A-Ling**

X.X.X.X.X

"I met him a couple times." Came the whisper, Demyx straightened his work outfit, undoing his tie slightly for some room to breath. Upon Riku's request to Zexion, Demyx came down to the precinct and was now in Squall's office as the three questioned him. "Since he was Zexi's singer, he often came over."

"How did he act?" Axel asked, the group looked so serious while Demyx looked scared shitless. He wanted to crack a joke but knew that he'd get in serious trouble with Squall.

"As normal as anyone I've ever met." Demyx answered softly, eyes big and tearing, "Sora Kaze was a good kid, always addressed me with respect because I was older, helped me when I needed it and was great to converse with."

Riku bit his lip, shifting, watching Demyx with a quiet gaze.

"I can't believe Sora's _dead_…" the blond whispered, "He was respectable to anyone that he didn't know, was almost the perfect kid with the minus that his family had it's troubles." His hands flew to his face, covering his face as he sobbed, "I can't believe he's _dead_…"

"That's all the questions we'll have for now." Squall answered, handing Demyx a card, "If you have any information, let us know."

Demyx nodded, sighing and grabbing some tissue on the way out.

"Do we go back and investigate Tidus?" Axel growled, he still hadn't gotten over Sephiroth's claim for four days.

"Ask him." Squall answered simply, "And find out who else the twins had connections with."

X.X.X.X.X

"Why'd you lie to us?"

Tidus blinked, eyebrow raising, "Lie?"

Axel nearly blew up in his face, but kept it a whisper as a lady and her daughter passed by, "That you were dating Roxas!"

The blond frowned, stopping in his job once to give Axel a look, "I didn't lie, I just never told you."

"WELL YOU COULD'VE TOLD US SOONER!!" Axel roared, the lady that was with her daughter glared in their direction and Riku gave her a nod for 'sorry'.

"Well, we were going out for a short period of time, three weeks from yesterday." Tidus answered, stuffing the book into its place, "It wasn't that long."

"That's still vital information!" Axel snapped, getting pushed away by Riku.

"Is there anything else that you're hiding from us…?" Riku asked slowly, glaring into Tidus's eyes.

The blond was silent for a bit before he sighed, "They got into some kind of mess."

"A mess?"

"With Organization XIII, you know, the mafia group." He sighed, "Marluxia had wanted Sora and Xemnas wanted to have Roxas's influence help the group. Of course Roxas said no, and claimed that Marluxia had to stay away from Sora, but that's pretty much all I know."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"You've said that to us several times, you know? That that's all you know."

"I will kill you!" Axel growled, getting smacked upside the head by Riku.

"Look, go talk to Marluxia about it, I'm sure he's able to tell you more."

X.X.X.X

"I still can't believe you think I had something to do with it." Marluxia rolled his eyes, hands flying up in irritation. "You guys are the worst cops _ever_!"

"Well, considering you're the only one, as of late, that had some kind of connection with the twins, you're on the top of our list." Riku stated calmly, ignoring the fact that he called them cops and insulted them.

"Look, I wish I wasn't okay?" Marluxia offered, rolling his eyes, "I just _slept_ with Sora, I _didn't_ kill him."

"Says the guilty man." Axel smirked, "So, why did you kill the _whole_ family?"

"I'm telling you I _didn't_!"

"So why didn't you just kill Sora and/or Roxas?"

"I'm _telling_ you—."

"Did the parents decide to ruin your fun?"

"_Goddammit_—"

"Or maybe they wanted you to pay for the 'fun'?"

Instantly Marluxia grabbed Axel's collar and pushed him against the wall, "Get this through your big head, idiot." Their glares met, Marluxia not backing down, "I _loved_ Sora, got it? I wouldn't hurt him, I didn't care about Roxas, nor his parents, I only cared about Sora, and I would _never_ hurt him."

"Says the man who _raped_ him three times a week."

"_Shut up_!"

"So why didn't you fight back when Sephiroth claimed Sora as his?" Riku cut in.

Instantly it was all quiet.

"Because Sora loved him." Marluxia bitterly spat, not releasing Axel, "And as much as I would've liked to stop him, I could tell Sora really did _love_ him."

"So you gave him away, wanting him to be happy." Axel supplied.

"Unfortunately." Marluxia mumbled.

Riku patted him on the shoulder, "Good job, Marluxia, you just got taken off our suspect list."

The pink haired man sighed, looking down at his messy desk as the two other men stepped out.

X.X.X.X

Riku sighed, looking over at Axel after just hanging up the phone with Squall, "He says we should talk to the grandparents."

Axel drove off; inserting the adress Riku told him into the GPS system, "So, how long has it been since they've seen their grandparents?"

"About… almost a whole week." Riku answered, looking down at the notes he had written from the conversation with Squall.

"So, who's breaking the news, me or you?"

"I am, you suck with elderly people."

"Hey!" Axel cried out as they continued to drive.

X.X.X.X

The elderly woman collapsed into her husband's arms, he quickly lead her to the couch as the detectives followed and sat across from them on another couch.

"D-do you have any leads?" The man asked, holding his sobbing wife.

"Two." Riku answered calmly, "We're very sorry for your loss, we'd just like to ask you a few questions, maybe get some pictures, that's all."

The man nodded, "Of course, whatever we can do to help."

Riku took out a pen and pad of paper as Axel stood up, "May I look around?" He asked simply, a softer tone than his usual one filling the room.

"If it will help." The man answered, looking back at Riku, "What would you like to know?"

"When was the last time you saw Sora or Roxas?"

"About a week ago, every weekend they would drive up for a couple hours to spend time with us." The man answered softly, "It's become a habit."

"Were they acting strange at all?"

The woman shook her head, "They… they seemed completely normal." She sniffed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she continued, "It was as usual, Sora would be helping me cook in the kitchen, and Roxas would go fishing with him." She made a notion to her husband of fifty years, "Then, in the evening they would come back from fishing and Sora and I would have made a big meal by then, we would eat, spend time together, and they'd spend the night and then drive to school Monday morning."

During the questions Axel picked up a photo, it was of Sora and Roxas in front of a giant lake, Sora seemed to pose happily for the photo, he was dragging a reluctant Roxas with him, though the blond's lips were tugged up in an almost smile. He waited for the man to finish answering before interrupting and asking, "Excuse me, when was this taken?"

The three looked at the photo before the woman replied, "Just last week, we always take a new picture when they come up, it's our way of making memories."

Riku walked over, looking at the picture, "Why is it important?"

Axel rolled his eyes and merely pointed to where Sora's hand was on Roxas's shoulder, "See something?"

Riku's eyes were wide.

For on Sora's slim tanned hand was a ring of silver and diamonds, on his ring finger.

"That _wasn't_ in the house."

Axel looked back to the elderly couple, "You said Roxas and Sora would spend the night, may we see their rooms?"

"Room." The man answered, "They insisted on sharing one room."

The elderly couple led the way up the steps, the man opening the door to a room a few doors down the hall, "They pushed the beds close together." The woman answered simply, "We'd often find them asleep on their backs or stomachs, holding hands. I guess it was a comfort thing for them, being twins and all."

"If there's anything you need, please come down." The man answered, "We'll make some tea. Just please put back everything the way you found it, we'd like to keep it reserved." With that he lead his wife to their room, laying the sniffing woman down before going downstairs to make the tea.

"Let's get looking." Axel answered, taking the right side of the room as Riku took the left.

After twenty minutes of searching, Riku managed to find a few knickknacks, but nothing that would truly help the investigation.

"Hey, Ri." Axel waved him over, setting a dark colored wooden box on the bed. It seemed to have some type of combination; on the cover was the engraved word 'love' with beautiful floral designs around the edges.

"What is it?" Riku asked, coming over and rapping on the top with his knuckles.

"A jewelry box." Came the woman's voice, the grandmother walked through the door and towards the two, leaning down to give the box a smile, "I gave it to Sora a few years ago, he had loved it ever since he was a child."

"Do you know the combination?" Axel asked, looking up at the woman with curiosity.

"Of course." She answered simply and softly as she grabbed it and began to work the knob, "Once a combination is set you can't change it, since it was mine, I set the combination. It's my wedding date because I received it from Howard, my husband." When it made a small click she pulled it open and two small figurines popped up. The man was dressed in rich clothing, a red and gold prince's garb of the old era, while the woman was covered in a beautiful red ball gown, the edges of the dress in a delicate gold. Although it was old and slightly chipping in some areas, it was still beautiful and calming as the small couple danced to the music that started to play.

"… Isn't that song _I Dreamed A Dream_ from Les Miserables?" Axel blinked, listening to the song for a few seconds before humming a long with it.

"It is." The woman answered softly, "Another reason why Sora loved it, he loved musicals and operas and stage productions."

"Natalie, you should be in bed!" Howard had returned, a tea tray in his hand, he placed it on the dresser near the door before rushing her to the room. "Please, take as much time as you like." He left them cups of tea with a small kettle and cake slices before going to make more tea.

Riku pulled a pair of gloves from his bag before rolling his eyes as Axel waltzed over to the tea and cake. Then he began to go through the compartments of the jewelry box, pulling out the removable ones and opening the secret compartments, "Hey, found it." Through a mass of jewelry he pulled out the silver band with sparkling diamonds that Sora had been wearing in the picture. After taking the jewelry and putting all of it in separate bags he put everything back the way it was and only took a selection of things with them to the car.

"Oh, before I forget." Riku pulled out the small bag with the ring, placing it into the couple's hand, "Do you know who gave this to Sora?"

The woman blinked, taking it from her husband's grasp and holding it up to the light so she could see in her old age, "Sora said his boyfriend gave it to him, he left it with us because he didn't trust having it in the city."

"His boyfriend?" Axel cried, "Will these people make up their minds?!"

Riku sighed, "Ignore him, please, did Sora give you a name for this boyfriend?"

"Sephiroth." The man answered, "I've actually done a few business deals with him, so I know him very well."

Riku nodded, putting it back into the bag with the other pieces before flipping out three cards and handing them to the couple, "These are our cards. This one is mine, this one is Axel's, the man behind me, and this one is our boss, Squall Leonhart, if anything else give us a call on any of these numbers, alright?"

They nodded and watched Riku drag Axel back to the car before the two drove off.

"Come Natalie." Came Howard's soothing voice, "We must make sure we keep their room safe for the detectives." He helped his wife inside, looking down at the cards in his hands.

X.X.X.X

"Oh my god, déjà vu." Axel groaned, "This is like… the _millionth_ time we're going to talk to Sephiroth?"

"The third idiot." Riku answered, grunting as he ignored the redhead playing with the radio dial. "I don't think we have anyone else to talk to, so Sephiroth is our biggest lead."

"Hm, Sora had an interesting choice in boyfriends."

Riku looked over, blinking, "What do you mean?"

Axel chuckled, "Think about it, Sephiroth owns Square Enix, the largest video game company in the world, he has glowing eyes and long flowing hair, looks that would make even a god jealous, and a muscled body. Sora was getting _quite_ a package."

"Are you implying something?"

"Think about it." Axel reasoned, pulling into the Square Enix parking lot and doing what the lot was intended for, "Did this mean Sora's expectations were high and Roxas wanted to lower them, so it caused some conflict?"

"So both twins were killed in the process?" Riku snorted, getting out after unbuckling his seatbelt, "You're just thinking too hard."

They made their way into the office and into the elevators, pushing the top floor button that they were growing familiar to. "Maybe I am." The redhead answered as he followed Riku out and they lead themselves up to Sephiroth's personal secretary.

"He's in." The blond sighed, fixing her nails.

They glanced at each other before going into the room.

"I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." Sephiroth answered, looking up from his paperwork and lightly pulling his glasses off his nose.

"Well, you and Sora were just SO attached at the hip, we wanted to come bug you again Sephiroth." Axel answered, jumping onto the silveret's desk and flicking the nametag that read 'SEPHIROTH' onto the floor.

"Oh, to bug I'm sure." Sephiroth smirked with a shake of his head, fishing out a pack of cigarettes and lighting it.

"Still finishing Sora's pack of cigarettes, I see." Axel blinked.

"Yup, I'm gonna buy a pack each week in memory of him, even if I don't get to smoke them all." The silveret neatly stacked his papers aside before looking over to Riku, "Umino, you haven't said anything to me yet, do you still hate me?"

Riku flashed him a glare, but said nothing.

"Anyways." Axel answered, dismissing Riku with a wave of his hand before pulling the small bag out of their work case, "Does this look familiar to you?"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed at the item, grasping it from Axel's hand and running his fingers over the silver and clear jewels, "Where…"

"It's a bit… big… for a regular ring." Riku responded, eyeing him, "He kept it at his grandparent's for safe-keeping."

"It was our engagement ring."

The two stopped before staring at Sephiroth like he'd just told them the secrets of all the world's mafias. "What…?"

Sephiroth fingered one of the diamonds on the silver band, "Sora and I were going to get married in secret, since Roxas had a distaste of everything."

Axel grinned, "So you were going to run away with him or something?"

"Not run away, honestly, we'd still be here." Sephiroth shrugged, "We'd just be married before anyone could get a word in."

"Any other plans for it?" Riku asked quickly, avoiding one of the pictures on Sephiroth's wall that was of the silveret and Sora on some kind of beach.

"We made plans, but we never actually got around to it." Sephiroth answered, still staring at the ring, "… May I keep this…?"

"We've got to check it with our lab." Axel answered quickly, "But we'll bring it to you after."

Sephiroth nodded, holding the ring close to his chest once before handing it to Axel, "Thank you."

And with that, the two detectives pulled themselves out of his office and back to their car.

X.X.X.X

"Holy crap, paperworkkkkk!!" Axel cried, eyeing the 'horrible' work sitting innocently on top of his desk.

"Nothing much you can do about it." Riku answered, not looking up from his own work.

"Riku, don't you love me?" Axel pouted, eyeing him from across their joined table.

"No, I'm not doing your work." Riku glared, signing a paper before starting the next one, "You chose this job, keep up with it."

Axel snorted and began to sit before looking over at the silveret, "No wonder you're single, 'ku."

_THWACK_!!

"Pick up my notebook." Riku hissed before continuing his work.

X.X.X.X

Riku sighed, flopping into his bed and glanced over to the place next to him. He'd had only one girlfriend sleep in his bed, Naminé, and she was sweet enough to not try anything on him. He ran his fingers over the sheets, god, was he going to be like this the whole time? Single, a job about death, and no flirtatious bone in his body?

Closing his eyes, he flopped back deeper into his pillows and covered his face with his blankets. Sudden his mind filled itself with images, images of childhood and life. Of playing with blocks with his old best friend, Kadaj, learning in school and being one of the popular kids but also excelling. The fire…

Riku squeezed his eyes shut, _no, no, no!_ He couldn't be thinking about that!! But his vision of his mother, throwing him into a neighbor's arms before disappearing back into the fire…

No, he couldn't think about it again. It was useless to live in the past, something he couldn't have haunting him as he tried to go through life. He needed to be over it, and he was, he just had to make sure that half of his brain understood what the other did.

"_I guess… all I really want is to be happy."_

Riku snapped his eyes open, sitting up to rest his gaze on his T.V. He had stopped the tape, the TV quiet since it wasn't a channel he got. Looking under his knee, he saw the remote innocently lying there.

"_What do I want to be when I get out of school?" The brunet on TV started to think._

"_Don't hurt yourself Sora."_

"_Shut up Roxas!" The brunet's cheeks tainted red before he sighed, "I guess, I want to be an artist, it'd be kinda cool, ya know? Seeing so many beautiful things…"_

"_But Sora, you can't even draw a straight line."_

"_Well… one can always dream, can't they?"_

There was a pause before Riku turned it off and slipped the remote onto his nightstand before lying down. When he closed his eyes, he could see the brunet smiling, and laughing, and having a grand old time…

And that freaky, older, silveret who he clung on…

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Riku growled, grasping his pillow and tossing it at his wall, hearing the 'fluff' of it meeting the pale white-tint. God, what he wouldn't give to get drink on a work night…

X.X.X.X

Tke: RLMAO, Sephiroth amuses me so much, he gives so much information and yet it's so vague. So yeah! My poll on my profile is who you think the killer is! Go, take it if you haven't taken it. So far the votes are:

Sephiroth: 3

Squall, Riku, or Axel: 1

Xemnas: 1

Tidus: 1

But there are more people to choose from, and I want everyone who reads this to answer honestly. Also, I would like to know who chose who. Like who chose Squall, Riku, or Axel, I truly want to know who chose them, and who chose Xemnas. Come on, be honest!

Reviewers get tapes of Sora and Roxas talking about their lives and what they want to be when they get older and other such things! (It's the tape Riku was watching)

REVIEW!!


	6. For The One I Love

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: So Riku told me that I finally owned something, and I assumed that either he was giving up or Sora chose me over him. Then he told me I owned a plot, and he laughed in my face. Just you wait, I'll get you, you ugly pale bastard with old man hair.

**Title**: Deathly Sources

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Chapter** **5**:

**For The One I Love**

X.X.X.X

"On this day we'd like to remember our favorite set of twins, Roxas and Sora Kaze."

Riku's eyes glazed over the sobbing students, he couldn't stand to watch people cry, it just wasn't in him.

"We've bought everyone in school a flower to lay upon the alter. Tonight at seven there will be a remembrance at the front of the school, you may bring flowers, candles, and anything that you have that serves as a reminder to them."

As the principal began the moment of silence, Axel nudged Riku, "Will we have to give a speech?"

Riku's eyes closed and he folded his arms, "Nope, I'm pretty sure the leader in command will do that."

"Doesn't that mean you?"

Riku kicked one of the legs of Axel's chair and sent it tittering, threatening to fall over. The redhead caught it just in time, but a scraping sound echoed over the auditorium. The glare Squall clearly sent them caused both to obviously shrink in their seats.

Within the next five minutes, Squall was at the podium, explaining for them that they had leads and we still looking into the case.

And that's when Squall said it.

"But I'd rather turn the mic over to our lead investigators and have them tell you a bit more."

"EHH??" Axel squeaked, twitching, "I've been running around, finding out some kid is dead, he was a secret mafia boss, had a secret boyfriend, and his brother was going to marry a mafia boss and now I have to give a speech?!"

Riku snickered; glad for this moment he took up being a CSI rather than a detective.

As they got up and walked by the smirking brunet, they glared and made their way passed the life-size pictures of the twins that had been on each side of the stage.

Axel coughed, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear before choosing his words and speaking, "My name is Axel Nakango, I'm the leading detective on this case, and this is my partner, Riku Umino, a CSI at the local station. At this time we've looked at most of the people concerning Sora Kaze and now will be making our way onto the people that knew Roxas Kaze. We'd like any help we can get on the case, not that we're doing bad, but information is always helpful. My partner and I would like to pay our respects to the entire Kaze family, and we'd like you guys to help in any way possible." Realizing he had no more to say, Axel bowed, Riku copied, and they stood back up, "Thank you."

The shuffle of shoes and student's quite mummers and sobs answered back as they grabbed the flowers being sent down the rows to go up on stage and place them near the pictures.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Squall responded as they began heading out of the school towards their cars.

"Shut up, it's your fault anyways." Axel hissed, pouting.

"So next time we'll get Riku to say something." The brunet responded easily, Axel began a cry of 'thank you lord'.

Riku glared, "Leonhart, you do and I'll kill you with a rusted spork, and for good measure I'll purposely dispose of all evidence during the case."

Squall smirked as Axel began a joyous whistle.

X.X.X.X

"Are you Riku Umino?"

Riku turned; he'd just been in a meeting room with Axel and had stepped out to grab more files. And now, standing in front of him in his actually rather short stature was the King of the world himself. "Your majesty!?"

The king hissed, covering his finger over his mouth before glancing around to make sure no one was listening. He pulled Riku into an opposite room before closing the door, "Only few people know I'm here."

"Well it's kinda easy to tell who you are, you're very… different…" Honestly, what was the king doing there? He stood out with his rounded-black hair and mousy-looking face. Most people around these parts had wild and crazy hair and shocking eyes, so for someone so normal-looking to be around, he would defiantly attract attention.

"Well Umino-san, that's not why I came here."

"Why did you come here?" Riku blinked, stopping as he was handed a photo of the two twins he'd been investigating these past couple of days. Sora was getting a piggyback ride from Roxas, who was grunting at the camera while his brother was smiling. Several people were around them, it looked to be a hanging-out of some sort, Hayner and Kairi, and Tidus were in the background along with a few others. "What's this for?" Was this supposed to help them in their case or something of that nature?

"That's the last picture I want you to put in the news about their case."

Riku paused, looking from the picture to the king. "What for?"

The king's tone became curt, almost as if he wasn't afraid to say anything bluntly, "I want you and Axel Nakango to stop working on this case."

X.X.X.X

"He said that?" Squall blinked, how could he have missed the king? Sure King Mickey was easy to find, so how did he manage to get passed so many people?

Riku nodded, dropping the picture he'd received from the king onto Squall's desk, the brunet's nametag clattered to the floor.

"What do you want us to do?" Axel asked, looking up at Squall as if he was going to give the ultimate command, which, in a way, he was.

Squall pursed his lips before looking between them, "What do you guys want to?"

Axel flipped one leg over the other, "I want to continue, though I don't know why the king wants to stop us."

They looked to Riku, who seemed to be in deep thought. Within an instant, Riku looked up with a flash in his eyes, "No matter what their pasts, they were still kids, they were murdered. Our job is to find out what happened to them, not snoop into their personal lives."

"Though the jobs do cross." Axel sighed and 'meeped' at Squall's look.

"Then you guys will continue the case."

X.X.X.X

"This king thing has got me bugging." Axel commented, looking over at Riku, who merely shrugged.

"He must have something behind his thought process, he's a king after all." Riku rolled his eyes and pulled a folder out of his bag.

"Right…" Axel yawned, when they reached a stoplight he put his chin on the top of his steering wheel, "So, if I may ask, where are we heading now?"

Riku flipped through a couple pages before he randomly pressed on one, "Pence Moran, close friend of Roxas Kaze."

"Right, off we go."

X.X.X.X

"I heard about it on the news." The raven-haired boy answered softly, the drink he'd been holding was placed on the table so his pudgy fingers could twist at his shirt instead. Riku never really liked to use the word 'pudgy' or anything close to it, but this boy seemed to bring out the word in a positive meaning, rather than negative.

"How long have you known either of them?" Axel answered, watching the teen try to pick up his glass again.

"I've known Roxas for several yeas, we had a photo class together, we sort of just clicked, pardon the pun. And Sora, I didn't realize until last year I had Sora with me in one of my martial arts classes."

Axel's look said something along the lines of 'you-take-martial-arts?' but Riku continued for him, "What were they like when you met them?"

"Well, Roxas was always a bit quiet, you know? Though he would smile, and laugh, and share stories and be normal around friends, he mostly only confided in Sora. I guess when your parents don't care about you, you've only got your twin you've been with since childhood, right?"

Axel made a small noise, but it went unheard by the raven-haired boy, Riku was too busy writing information on his pad of paper.

"And Sora, of course Sora was the class's own 'prince', everyone in class, except for me, had a crush on Sora. I'd always laugh at him about it and he'd roll his eyes and continue like I never said it." Pence gave a small chuckle, "I guess I met Sora through Roxas, one day when I was without a partner, Sora ditched his partner and came up to me. The first thing he said to me was 'you're my brother's friend, aren't you?'. I remember being surprised and having no idea what he was talking about, but then he explained to me that Roxas was his twin and they'd stuck together since the cradle. It doesn't surprise me since they were so close even to these times."

Axel cleared his throat, "Did either of them ever act weird?"

Pence paused for a second, looking straight into Axel's eyes and realizing exactly what he wanted to know, "Do you mean like that time Roxas acted weird because he found out our 'favorite' mafia boss proposed to Sora?"

"He acted weird?" Axel paused.

Pence rolled his eyes, "As soon as he saw the ring on Sora's finger, he had a freak out. Scream something along the lines of how Sora was marrying into the mafia, even though he was already in one, was now going to be able to rule the earth with a pinky finger, and other crazy things."

The two men looked between themselves before looking back at him, "He wasn't happy about it?"

"You kidding, Roxas actually did hate Sora's boyfriend for a while." Pence made a weird gesture with his hands, "Once got into a fist fight with him, I thought Roxas was going to _die_, but Sephiroth took it all in good stride and realized what was going on." Pence gave a crazy grin, "It's Sora, if he's going to marry someone, he'll have to have someone that's got many things, wealth, power, looks, his own army of millions…" That was the time Pence paused and gave Riku a look, "In fact, Sora's fiancé looked a lot like you, maybe you're related?"

Riku gave a huff, glaring, "There's no way I'm related to that bastard." Axel snickered, and the silveret sent him the most menacing glare he could muster.

"So you've met him, a bundle of joy that man is, isn't he? Well, I think that's what Roxas was against, because Sephiroth had a hard time coping between the working world and the normal world."

Axel sighed and checked his watch, realizing how late it was, "Ah, Riku, we've got to report back."

Riku looked at his own watch and nodded, standing with the redhead and shaking Pence's hand, "We'll be calling for more information later."

The raven-haired boy nodded, watching them leave with a sigh.

X.X.X.X

"That's now… the millionth time someone said you looked like Sora's fiancé…" Axel whistled, still remembering all the girls working at Square Enix confused Riku for their boss, and accused their boss of getting a hair cut that short.

"Shut up." Riku growled, honestly, did he LOOK like Sephiroth or something? Sure, they had the same color hair, same shade, same eye color except Riku's were more green while Sephiroth's were a more yellow… nope, they looked entirely different, people were wrong.

"Coffee!!" Axel squealed, running to get in line at the usual and favorite coffee joint near the office. "What do you want?"

"I'll order myself." Riku answered, "Last time you somehow managed to get vodka in my coffee."

Axel pouted, "You're so much nicer when you're drunk Ri."

"That's it." Riku growled, huffing, "You're not longer my best friend anymore."

Axel looked defeated for a second before pausing and shrugging; "there's always Squall."

"Oh, I didn't know you guys got coffee here."

The two turned, and Riku nearly spazzed.

"I don't look like you, got it!?"

Sephiroth blinked, tilting his head to the side and clutching his cup of coffee tighter, "Excuse me?"

Axel grinned, "Everyone's been explaining Sora's fiancé and they keep saying Riku looks like you."

Sephiroth gave a soft smile, "Any luck on the ring?"

"There are no fingerprints, you can have it back." Axel shrugged, "Go pick it up yourself."

"Gonna sell it back?" Riku growled.

Sephiroth, of course, was always one to see jealousy when it was shown to him, "No, actually. I'm not that much of a bastard." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm paying for the whole funeral while some of the family chips in, it's going to be open casket." And that's where Sephiroth's eyes shimmered, and everyone realized how truly gorgeous he was, "I was going to put it on Sora so he could be buried with it. I purposed to Sora with that ring, it's his now, I have no control over it because it's bounded to him."

There was a few seconds of silence; everyone seemed mesmerized by how much emotion poured from Sephiroth's every word.

"I loved Sora for who he was, not how much, and even if he was murdered by some… lunatic… that's not going to change what I fell for. All of his protection money is going towards his family, his grandparents, his other brother, his funeral, I'm not touching a cent of it." And with that the silveret tipped his head in acknowledgement and walked out of the coffee shop.

There was not a dry eye in the shop, and Axel cleared his throat, "Is it me… or does it seem everyone's connected by Sora?"

Riku quickly turned away to hide his glossy eyes, "I need coffee."

X.X.X.X

The raven-haired man sighed, rubbing his temples with a white-gloved hand.

"Did they listen, your majesty?"

The man turned, his mousy-face easing at the sight of one of his close friends, "I'm not sure."

"Has the pictured aired yet?"

"You'd be one of the first to know, Xemnas, you and your twin, Ansem are my top advisers for political and economical gain."

The silver-haired man nodded, brushing some of his hair from his shoulder, "I believe they wish to continue."

"They're under Squall's training." The king answered, looking down at his knees that were bending at the edge of his throne, "Squall would've taught them to be stubborn."

The man chuckled, "Is that to say you're not the same?"

The king's cheeks turned red, "What says your cousin?"

"Uncle Ansem the Wise is still unknowing, according to Xeonhart."

The king merely nodded, looking back down to his knees and sighing.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I guess I wanted out of everything, to be able to lead up to this. Where Riku thinks that Sephiroth is the one because of money and power, but he realizes that Sephiroth loved Sora. It also makes Riku (later on) think of his own feelings. Because in real life, you have to realize that not everything will go the way you expect it to and many things aren't what they seem to be. Oh, and I decided to make Xemnas and Ansem brothers, the nobody and the heartless are brothers while the original is their cousin. Random thinking there, it would've been to obvious/easy to make them all brothers. And Uncle Ansem the Wise, I chose to call him Uncle because he's close to them where they can look up to him but at the same time they can stray away from him and it won't be as surprising as if they were all closely related.

Sora: I'm dead.

Tke: yes, we know.

Sora: bitch

Tke: love you too. Oh, and question for readers. Would you guys like me to do the funeral scene, or just make comments about what happened? Because not only is this my fic, it's your guy's story, some times things changed depending on the viewer's choices. However, even with the viewer's choices, I will not stray from my story line or anything.

Please don't ask me to put certain people into the next chapter, or don't ask me to pair up this coupling, or do this, or that. If I do those things, it will lead away from my original story line, and then it'll be a crappy fic.

The only reason I do follow up on people's ideas, for instance, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801's wish for Xemnas, is because it seems to fit into my original plans. I was actually going to add Xemnas next chapter, but when I relayed my ideas to KC, who got a bit of a hint for a near-ending chapter, she agreed that maybe I should add a bit of him. So I am.

And now I'm going to steal what Shadowtailmon wrote in her review of last chapter, and I know she'll be okay with it, because it's me. XD

"SO REVIEW TO HELP RIKU AND AXEL SOLVE THE CASE AND PUT ROXAS AND SORA'S SOUL AT EASE! XD"

Please help solve the case, and always fill me in on who you think the killer(s) is/are!!


	7. In The Name of the Law

* * *

**Disclaimer**: So I tried to own Sora, and Riku kidnapped me and handcuffed me to a pole in an abandoned warehouse. Then he brought Sora in and blindfolded me, knowing that I couldn't watch as he screwed his boyfriend. The Meanie.

**Title**: Deathly Sources

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Chapter 6**:

**In The Name of the Law**

* * *

Riku sighed, dropping his just-used napkin onto his open Subway sandwich wrapper, it hit the uneaten half of his sandwich before rolling off to the opposite side of the wrapper. Normally he wasn't one for Subway, considering the fact that half the time the products weren't as well kept as they showed in the commercial and he'd bet fifty bucks that the meat was frozen then thawed the morning of use. At least the soup was decent. But honestly, the only reason why he was sitting in Squall's office, with said man, Axel, and himself, Subway bags and wrappers between them was because Squall was a penny-pincher and when it was his turn to buy lunch, he got the cheapest thing he could find. Which were usually those awesome taco trucks a couple streets over that made delicious Mexican food out of an old hot dog/burger truck. Now Subway was having that five-dollar foot long sales crap, and while that was a good deal, it, in real life, only applied to about a fourth of the subs.

Axel leaned back, pulling a chip out of the Lays Bar-B-Que chip bag he was holding before munching on it, "So, whom do we investigate today?"

"I don't have anyone in mind." Squall commented as he played idly with his cup's straw, "It's up to you guys."

Axel paused, looking over at Riku, who had been daydreaming and had yet to say anything for a good half-hour. He kicked the front leg of Riku's chair, causing it to tip back, and land the man rolling backwards until his back harshly met the wall behind him.

Squall let out a snicker before covering it with a cough, though anyone could tell he had let it out, "You okay?"

Riku groaned, fixing his chair and plopping back into it before kicking Axel in the shin, "As good as I'll ever be with this jerk-off around."

Axel glomped Riku within the second, "But I'm YOUR jerk-off!!"

Squall rolled his eyes, throwing a balled-up paper napkin that hit Axel right between the eyes, "That's enough you couple, go do your job, I'm not paying you to make out in my office."

Axel stood before holding out his arms to Squall, "Does Squally want a hug too?"

In an instant, the barrel of Squall's gun was pointed at Axel's face, "Now."

The redhead turned, a wide grin on his face, "We're off Ri-Ri! Let's move!" He skipped out, leaving a sighing partner in wake.

* * *

"Cloud, any luck with what's going on?"

The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning up the TV to its maximum level. "No." He answered quietly.

"_In today's news, lead detectives of the Kaze case were at Destiny Islands school to hold a press conference to the students in response to the killing. We're still very sorry for the loss of Sora and Roxas Kaze._" In an instant, there was a picture of the twins instead of the female reporter, "_And an even greater loss of their parents—._"

"Heh." Cloud gave a dry laugh, "Mom and dad never deserved Sora and Roxas."

Aeris sighed from her place near her friend, "Trust me Cloud, they'll find the killers. I'm sure Roxas would be just as quiet as you trying to figure out how to cheer you up and Sora would be poking you in the shoulder right now."

Cloud gave a soft smile, tracing the large photo that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. It had been a picture of the three brothers together, Cloud was standing on the beach, Sora had jumped on his back with his arms around the blond's neck in safety, and Roxas was handing a towel to the older blond with a small smirk on his face. On the glass, Sora's obvious handwriting read '_Brothers Forever_' while each signed their name and Roxas's obvious writing was scribbled at the bottom '_Or Until Cloud or I disown Sora for marrying Sephiroth_'.

Aeris quietly sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting way, "You married Squall with the trust that you love him, now instead of trusting that you just love him, you need to trust Squall that they'll catch the killers."

"I know." Cloud answered, "I do have trust in Squall."

"Then you know not to worry about what's going on in the case." She answered just as softly as his first answer to her had been, "You know Squall will inform you of everything, and that Riku and Axel are both on the case, and Squall trusts both of them."

"It's all just a game of trust." Cloud answered, "We're placing trust on each other to have the other solve the case, while Sora and Roxas's killer is running free of the high of killing them."

And Aeris could do nothing but cradle him as the blond began to sob.

* * *

"And God said, let us return to the Earth and become one with it so that we are not truly gone, but we've just changed form and will continue to live forever." The preacher's words were lower than the sobs, but it spoke more powerfully than any cry.

Cloud couldn't stand it; this wasn't where he expected to be at this time, he never imagined witnessing this in his life, just like people in real life forget that anyone could die in the next minute and so many things would be left unsaid. "Sora would've gotten a kick out of this."

"Because he's Atheist?" Squall answered softly.

Cloud gave a small grin; "He would've commented how he didn't want to be reborn as something small, he would want to be born as something big, like the Eiffel Tower."

"Does seem like him." Squall's own lips gave a smile, "And Roxas would be beside him, hitting him over the head and telling him that the Tower was built, not born."

Cloud's lips tugged into an even bigger smile, and not ten minutes later did the priest excuse himself so that he give Squall and Cloud his blessings and allow people to walk toward the caskets. "Let's go up."

Squall nodded, watching his husband stand before standing up himself.

Against the back wall, Axel blew some of his hair out of his face; he'd been late and ended up not having time to gel it at all. "I don't do well at funerals."

"Because you talk too much?" Riku commented dryly, eyes trained on Cloud sobbed over his brother's caskets, Squall holding him to make sure he could stand.

"Mostly." Axel answered, "I hate sad faces." He paused before looking towards the front, "Hey, Ri, what would you do if you could meet either of the twins before they died?"

Riku paused before shrugging, "I don't know."

Axel's lips tugged into a faint smile, "I'd tell them that they were in danger. From what I could guess, Roxas would probably look at me as if I were crazy, and Sora would probably laugh in my face. It'd be an interesting way to meet either of them."

"They probably wouldn't have been able to stand you." Riku rolled his eyes at his own dry joke before standing straight and grasping the two flowers in his hand, "Come on, might as well get this over with."

The line wasn't as long as they thought, over half the people were still sitting because they couldn't get over the fact of the deaths, and they stayed to pray for safe voyage for the family.

The first they stopped to was Roxas, who looked rather pale, make-up Riku had decided, compared to his black mob-suit that Cloud said Roxas always wore when he made decisions that would have a big affect on the mafia. They each placed a flower on his body before moving onto the next one. Although you could tell hints of his tan through the layer of cheap make-up, Sora did look pale also, but he was dressed in a decent-covering clubbing outfit that Cloud said was his favorite.

After placing their final flowers, they paid their respects to both Cloud and Squall before heading outside.

"I'm guessing we should talk to more of Roxas's friends first." Axel huffed, "Unless we can find some of Sora's friends we haven't talked to."

"Who wasn't the kid's friend?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Good point, mark Sora under one of the eight mysteries of the world." Axel answered as they walked over to the car and got in.

* * *

It was midnight when Riku's phone rang, the silveret wasn't expecting a call at all, so it caught him when he was laying against his table, head sticking to several papers laid out before him. He grasped it weakly before flipping it open and parting his dry lips to speak, "Hello?"

"_Umino-san?_"

There was a bit of silence before Riku's sleepy head registered the voice on the other line, "… Demyx…?"

There was a pause, "_I—I was wondering if I could talk to you…_"

"About what? I was—."

"_Please, it's about Sora's case._"

Riku glanced at a clock near him before looking down at his somewhat reasonable attire, "There's a café near the police station, called Seventh Heaven—."

"_I can be there in twenty minutes._"

And when the dial tone reached Riku's ears, the silveret began to wonder just what was going on.

* * *

"Sorry for calling you on such short notice…" Demyx answered, stirring his cup of tea with the little tea packet that came with the kettle of hot water.

"I wasn't doing anything." Riku lied, shrugging before leaning away from his own cup of water.

"Well, um…" Demyx shuffled through the bag that was with him, "Zexion and I wanted to give this to Cloud, you know, since it was Sora's." He handed the silveret a CD before pursuing his bag further, "And well, I had this dream…"

"A dream?" Riku paused, eyes searching Demyx for any hints.

Demyx nodded, "I was at… Sephiroth and Sora's wedding, it was pretty." Noting the annoyed look on Riku's face, he tried to get past the details, "It was all normal, Roxas and Cloud and Squall were all there, and it looked happy and grand and gorgeous and I figured no one could be happier. I turned to Zexion to comment on some design on the wedding cake that had been brought out, and when I turned back to see Sephiroth and Sora it all changed."

"Changed?" Riku asked, eyebrow rising.

"It was like everything froze…" Demyx whispered, eyes glistening, "Roxas's body was slumped over, and a certain body part that was above the shoulders was missing. Then, when I looked to Sora, he was draped over the wedding table, blood pouring from his neck and one certain blond head near his own." He tried to wipe away tears as quickly as they fell, even placing the back of his hand on his mouth to cover a sob. He looked to Riku, who was about to speak, but he opened his mouth and began again, "And there was a man… standing over Sora…. H-he had… long hair… and a sadistic smirk…" He paused to swallow harshly, "And I woke up drenched in sweat and tears and Zexion was up and grasping my arms saying that he had been trying to wake me up for ten minutes because I was screaming."

"…" Riku was silent for some time, he had long ago pulled out his notepad to write everything down, but he had stopped to listen to Demyx's whole dream.

"It… it seems weird, doesn't it…?" Demyx whispered, rubbing his eyes, "But I figured it'd help you in any way, so I got ready and called you."

Riku wrote everything down in his notebook before standing up, "Look, I'll talk to the others okay? Try and get some sleep, we'll call you tomorrow."

Demyx nodded, gazing up at him, "Thank you."

* * *

"That has to be the weirdest dream… ever…" Axel murmured, glancing around the office. Riku's face was grim and Squall's face was just as confused but uncertain as they all felt.

"Someone with long hair…" Squall's eyes went downward as he looked through the files open on his desk. One file was Roxas's, open, with a clip of the blond's picture on it. And above that was the brunet's open folder, a picture of Sora clipped onto the manila.

"That certainly narrows it down." Axel answered, running a hand through his hair.

"So what do we do?" Riku turned to Squall, ignoring Axel's splutters as he named off all their suspects with long hair.

"We don't have much to go on." Squall answered simply, "We call Demyx in the morning and investigate it."

* * *

"Are you surprised I called you out here?"

Riku paused from looking out in the sunlight to glare into the window's glass at the man sitting across from him, "Not really, lots of people have been calling me lately." _Especially about this case_.

Sephiroth smiled, eyes gentle, "Well, it's not like I'm going to kill you or something."

"Then why did you call?" He grabbed a fry from his plate, he ignored his half eaten burger, and began to eat it as Sephiroth ate a piece of fruit from his meal of pancakes. Riku quickly began to realize that Sephiroth was a breakfast man, which the older silveret replied was a good thing because it was all Sora was able to ever make.

"I wanted to know how you were doing on the case."

"Fine." He replied quickly, sipping some soda. He was going to ignore the other man, why couldn't he call the redheaded moron or Squall?

Sephiroth sighed before tying his hair in a ponytail, "Look, Riku—."

Riku glared, obviously remembering he hand never allowed Sephiroth to use his first name.

Sephiroth seemed to ignore it, "Sora's grandparents called me, I promised them I would talk to you."

"They like you?" Riku asked dryly, he had forgotten that the twin's grandfather liked the older silveret.

Sephiroth smiled, "I met Sora through his grandfather, we had our first date at a restaurant his grandfather owned." There was an even softer smile to the next sentence, "In fact, I even purposed to Sora at their house…"

And Riku studied him, gazing downwards at his fries before drifting off into a world where a brunet would suck up a noodle of pasta, covered in sauce, before he would grin at you, mouth covered in sauce.

* * *

"So I've come to find out." Axel told him later that day when they were driving, "That all the 'friends' we've been talking to of Roxas's, aren't his true friends."

Riku's eyebrows shot up, "Are you serious?"

Axel nodded and rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "Realize how everyone we've been talking has been in some way connected to Sora? That's because those are just people who knew Roxas and Sora, there are some people that know only Roxas." He raised up his own notepad, "I've got some names right here."

"Then what's the first address?" Riku asked, glancing at him before turning back to the road.

Axel merely opened the notepad and smirked.

* * *

"I've known Roxas for a couple years." The girl was gorgeous, gorgeous but deadly. Her blue eyes searched them and she sneered—obviously not finding them worth the trouble—before she spoke again, "He had gotten into a fight with this mob boss I knew, and when he beat the man, he became the next mob boss."

Riku gazed at her, watching her golden hair—which was styled with two weird antennae—gleam as she stretched her neck backwards. "Was Roxas the only one you knew of the Kaze family?"

She nodded, tapping her cigarette ashes out on the floor next to her, "He would talk about his two brothers, a brunet and a blond? But other than that, I don't know anything about them."

Axel was scribbling down notes so seriously Riku wondered if one didn't know him he would seem like the perfect detective.

"It was fun to hang out with him." She answered, "I remembered when he came into power I would laugh at him and he would get all flustered and complained to me about how this wasn't how he wanted to rise to power." She shook her head, putting out her cigarette on the arm of her chair. "The boy was quite popular with the people around him, he was quiet but kind and listened to anyone that needed his help."

"Is there anyone we can talk to about him?" Axel asked, he obviously had more than just the usual questions to ask her, but Riku could tell he was starting with the basics.

As Larxene began to talk with Axel, Riku's cell phone buzzed quietly in his pocket, excusing himself, Riku realized it had been a text from Squall.

'_Someone from the king is looking for you and Axel._'

Looking up at how determined Axel was, Riku quickly excused himself from the two and rushed back to the station on his own.

* * *

"Where is he?" Riku asked Squall as soon as he got inside the station.

"The conference room near the stairs." Squall answered, watching the silveret make his way towards the mentioned room.

Riku slid inside looking at the man in front of him. There was one male with shoulder-length silver hair, it stuck at three odd angles around his face, he was darkishly tanned and had golden eyes that glared into his face. "I'm Riku Umino, what do you want?"

The man's voice was deep, a sneer in his voice, "Where is Axel Nakango?"

"Visiting a relative." Riku lied; there was something off about this man, especially the fact that he had two knights with him from the castle.

The man cleared his throat and the two knights stood in perfect form at once. In an instant they shot at Riku, surprising the silveret and catching him off guard long enough to wrap his hands behind his back and grab his own handcuffs. They were placed around his wrists and tightened as one of the knights gave the other silveret the key.

Before Riku could even utter a sound the man smirked at him, "Riku Umino, you're under arrest for disobeying the king's rulings and for going against the law."

And he was led out of the station, everyone's gaze on them as a speechless Squall began to make urgent calls.

* * *

Tke: dun dunn dunnnnnnnnn!! Can you believe it? Ri-kun got arrested!

Axel: HOLY CRAP!!

Tke: And he saved Aku-kun!

Axel: Oh my GOD!!

Tke: So yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm switching between things and these past few months have been hectic. But not to fear, starting Wednesday my grandparents will be on their yearly two week vacation to Hawaii, and as I have chosen not to go means that I can have the computer to myself!! YES!!

Axel: I want the next chapter now.

Tke: Sorry, I'll be starting a new story I have dedicated to a friend of mine who I promised and I WILL get it up, and I owe Taymeho a one shot for her picture of Riku as a security guard stopping Sora and needing to do a strip search when the obvious metal on Sora is his crown chain on his pants.

Axel: After that then?

Tke: Yes, or unless I get enough reviews and I work on it WHILE I work on the other two…

Axel: _**turns to readers**_ REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU PLUSHIES OF SORA EATING PASTA WITH SAUCE ON HIS FACE AND OF ROXAS EATING SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!!

Tke: We're giving them two?

Axel: We're leaving them at a cliffie, of course we are!!

Tke: okay then… review I guess…?


End file.
